Digimon Burst-Evolve!
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: sequel to digimon frontier. Allison Kujawa, a thirteen year old bookworm who has a crush on Koji Minamoto, and Koichi Kimura are kidnapped by Murphy Hallisey and Deco Harrington. When the others go to rescue them, they get sucked into the digital world, and a young girl controlling a group of digidestined look-alikes is the new 'digimon emporer! Rated T because of minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Capture

**A/N; I know this is different from what I usually do, but now summer's here, I feel like singing, so I created a digimon musical! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own digimon  
:(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allison Kujawa sighed as she entered the large, town library for the second time that day. Tucking a lock of her forest green hair behind her ear, she glanced down at her plain outfit with her crimson coloured eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain purple t-shirt with a pair of white running shoes. The old librarian smiled and looked over her glasses at the young girl as she handed her the book she had taken out earlier that day, "Back already, Allison?" Allison grinned as she took the book, scanned it and placed it carefully on an already-packed shelf behind her, "I just couldn't put it down! All of the old myths and legends were so interesting, especially the one about the ten warriors!" The librarian smiled at her again as she hummed thoughtfully to herself for a minute before taking a carefully wrapped parcel from beneath her desk, "Happy birthday, darling!" She gasped as she gently took the large, square package, "But, Aunt Rena! My birthday's not for another month!" Her aunt nodded and smiled widely, "I know, but you do love reading and this old place is fast running out of books you **haven't** read! Just don't tell your mother." The young girl grinned and placed the precious parcel into her shoulder bag, "Thank you!" Waving in farewell, she skipped out of the library, a wide grin on her face. The butcher waved at the happy girl from the window of his shop and sighed as she waved back, smiling a sweet smile.

_Allison. You're the friendliest girl in all of the town and everyone knows it. Except for you!_

She smiled as she passed the baker who was placing a fresh loaf of bread in the window of her shop. She waved and groaned as a young boy with dirty blonde hair followed the young girl.

_Allison. You're the prettiest girl in all of the town and Harrington wants you. For your body!_

The book keeper grinned as her regular customer danced by and facepalmed as a tall boy with brown hair and a crooked nose slowly followed her.

_Allison. You're the wealthiest girl in all of the town, but be wary. Murphy wants you for your money, not for the love that you desire!_

The park cleaner leaned on his mop which he was using to clean the small gazebo floor as Allison sat down, opened the special surprise and gasped in surprise, delighted to find that it was an encyclopaedia-sized book on myths and legends.

_Allison. You're the brightest girl in all of the town. Why don't you know it?  
_*They all, unknowingly, chime in together*  
_You're the friendliest girl, the prettiest girl, the wealthiest girl, the brightest girl in all the town. Oh, what a to do, what a to do, what a to do, what a to do, about Allison!_

As Allison opened the book on a page telling another legend of ten warriors saving another world, Harrington and Murphy came up side-by-side, grinning maliciously.

_Allison, has the most perfect body in all the town. She is rich and has many friends and one day, I'll have her for my bride!_

Harrington walked up to her and yanked the book out of her grasp. Allison stood up, enraged, "Hey! That was a present! Give it back!" He held the book just out of reach of the shorter girl for a minute before throwing it into a puddle, grabbing her around the waist as she tried to retrieve the precious book. Turning around, she tried to wriggle out of his grip as he leaned in, a malicious look in his eyes, "Will you go out with me?" Getting one of her hands free, she smacked him across the face and ran over to pick up her partially-soaked book. Standing up, she glared at the boy who was now rubbing his sore cheek.

_Harrington. You're the meanest boy, the rudest boy, the ugliest boy, the slyest boy in all the town! Why would I go out with you? You say you love me, and then you tease and hurt me and call me mean names! Make up your mind already!_

She ran down the road to find **her** one true love as a very angry and disgruntled Harrington walked back to a snickering Murphy, "I'll have her before the week is up! Just you wait and see!"

Koji Minamoto grinned as his friends finally arrived. His long, raven-coloured hair was tied back into a ponytail and he wore a bandana to keep the bangs out of his eyes. His blue jacket had yellow stripes down the arms and was left open, revealing a yellow t-shirt with a black hem. His grey pants didn't even reach his ankles and his blue socks and navy-and-white runners could be easily seen.  
His elder twin brother, Koichi Kimura, came up beside him, his phone in his hand, smiling. His hair, the same colour as Koji's, was kept short and neat. His green shirt was left open, revealing a magenta-coloured long-sleeved top underneath. His white pants stood out magnificently against his black school shoes.  
Takuya Kanbara, leading the group, turned to wave at the two twins. His head was covered by an olive-green hat and a pair of blue goggles. He wore an open, red shirt which revealed his yellow t-shirt with a weird, black symbol. His green gloves matched his hat and his knee-high shorts were a light brown colour. On his feet, he was wearing a pair of red-and-orange trainers.  
He was closely followed by Zoe Orimoto who was grinning widely. Her long, blonde hair was cascading down her back with her cat-ear hat to keep the bangs out of her eyes. Her amethyst tinted eyes were wide with excitement and wonder. She was wearing a navy-and-white striped t-shirt with a lavender sleeveless hoodie over it. Her purple skirt had white stripes on the sides and her shoes were white and purple with knee-high socks.  
Not far behind her was Tommy Himi who was skipping along, humming to himself. He was wearing an orange, pumpkin hat which completely covered his mouse-brown hair. His white t-shirt was slightly baggy and he wore brown pants with a darker brown pair of suspenders around his waist. His orange socks, a lot like Koji's, were easily seen and were up around his ankles and he wore green-and-white trainers.  
Finally, at the very end of the group, JP Shibayama was running to catch up, his face as red as an over-ripe tomato. JP was wearing a blue-and-yellow jumpsuit with a barely visible yellow t-shirt underneath. His blue-and-yellow runners were slightly scruffy, as it he had been running somewhere very dusty, and matched his jumpsuit almost perfectly.  
As the group came up to the twins, Koji groaned in mock-annoyance, "We thought you'd **never** get here! We've been waiting for **ages**!" Takuya grinned at his friends impatience and raised his hands as if to surrender, "Calm down, Wolfy! My fault. I had to finish wrapping my brothers birthday present!" Koji crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Takuya's nickname for him and turned his head away as Zoe took a step forwards, "So what's the big surprise?" Koichi grinned, his eyes shining, "You know the land our parents have been trying to buy for the past year or so?" The group nodded. They all knew the beautiful, secluded area the elder twin was talking about. "Well, they finally bought it and they agreed to give Koji and me an area of it to share!" Not even Koji could contain all of his excitement, for his eyes shone with anticipation. Takuya jumped up into the air, "Yahoo! Sweet! So, Shadows, when can we explore?" Koji, not even bothering to roll his eyes at Takuya's nickname, took a step forwards, "No way, Taky. This is **our **land, so we're going in first!" Koichi looked apologetically at the group who all looked rather downcast, "Sorry, but maybe later we can **all** go in and explore. Koji and I just want to get used to the area first. Is that alright?" They all nodded and began to leave, waving in farewell to the twins as they exited the large plain to have their picnic lunch. Koji grinned at his brother and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the large forest as a figure with green hair came into view, "Come on! Let's go!"

Allison ran up to the forest she had seen the twins enter and paused to catch her breath. Hopefully, she would still be able to find Koji. She took a few deep breaths before following the twins into the forest. She quickly caught up to Koichi who was relaxing against a boulder beside a small stream, a placid smile on his face.

_Hear the pleasant water splash along the bank. Wetting all the green grass and the plants. This place has seen no terror, nor heard its share of noise. For this place is the centre of peace!_

"Koichi!" He cringed as Allison ran noisily through the long grass, calling his name, breaking the peaceful silence. He sighed and turned to the young girl whose crimson eyes were shining enthusiastically, "Hi, Ali. Looking for Koji again?" The younger girls crush on Koji was a source of great amusement to the group and they often teased the easily angered boy about her. Allison nodded and Koichi sighed, "I think he went to poke around the caves for a bit, but-"  
"Thanks, Koichi!" She called, cutting the older boy off as she raced towards the caves. Koichi stood up, "But I don't think he wants to be disturbed!" He sighed and sat down again as Allison, either not hearing him or plain and out **ignoring** him, continued running towards the cave his younger brother was in.

_Hopefully, one day she'll see he doesn't like her in that way. I hope it's soon! I hope it's now! For much longer in this twisted game and she won't live to tell the tale!_

Allison skipped happily into the cave, not caring how dark it was. Spotting the younger twin leaning over an engraving almost immediately, she ran up to him, grinning, "Hi, Koji!" Koji visibly winced as he turned to face the excited girl, "Oh. It's you, Allison." His tone was harsh, but she cheerfully grinned and rolled her eyes playfully, "Kooojiii!" I told you just to call me Ali!" She drew out the 'o' and 'i' to make it more dramatic, but it just annoyed the younger twin. Koji pushed past her and walked out of the dimly lit cave, his hands in his pockets, "I'd rather not." Allison sighed and looked around as they entered a tree-shrouded area, "So, what is this place?" Koji didn't stop to look at her, "This is my brother's and my land. And **you're** trespassing." Allison looked at the back of his raven-coloured head, her eyes filled with hurt and confusion, "I just wanted to talk to you…" She trailed off to a whisper as Koji finally whipped around, his eyes cold as ice and hard as steel, "Yeah? Well, I don't want to talk to you!" She continued following, deciding to ignore the fact that he had openly snubbed her. He sighed and climbed a large tree, leaving Allison, who couldn't climb **anything**, watching him from below. He began jumping into the next tree, and then the next, by using the large, thick branches as she, once again, began to follow him.

_I know every stone that's been unturned, I know every tree. I know every leaf of every plant and you intrude on this place without even a glance at the nature._

Allison ran through the undergrowth, desperately trying to catch up to Koji, but every step she took, vines and tree roots tripped her and brambles tore at her skin and clothes. She looked up to see Koji descending from a tree and begin to climb the rocks to a small waterfall. Running up to the stepping-stone-like boulders, Allison jumped onto the first one as Koji disappeared behind the cascading waves. Allison grinned, "A cave behind a waterfall. Awesome!" She quickly ran into the large, dark and presumably **empty **cave and looked around, her eyes becoming downcast as she failed to notice Koji crouched behind a large rock. Sighing with relief as the younger girl left the cave, Koji stood up. He didn't mean to be mean, but Allison just annoyed him. Of course, most people did other than his brother, but this was different. _One day, she'll find someone who likes her. _He decided. _Why did she start liking me anyway? We used to be good friends and then it just got awkward. Oh, yeah._ He cringed as he remembered when Murphy had once bullied the younger girl about five years ago by pushing her in the mud, stealing her bag, things like that, and Koji had stood up for her and fought the older boy. The fight had ended with Murphy lying on the ground with a sprained wrist and a sore jaw where as Koji had escaped with two meagre bruises. Ever since then, Allison had adored him no matter what he did or said. He sighed again, stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and walked out of the cave as a shrill yell pierced the through the silent air, "**KOJI**!"

Allison left the cave with an exasperated sigh. She knew she annoyed Koji at times, everyone did other than his older brother, but he didn't have to be so **mean** about it! _I suppose I'm just like that with Murphy and Harrington._ She thought, her eyes becoming slightly unfocused as she retraced her steps to where Koichi was still relaxing. _But I have a valid reason, aside from the fact that they're, like, twenty and I'm thirteen! _She sighed again as she halted for a moment.

_They don't want me for me. They just want me for my body or my parent's cash. I can live without the money. I can live without my looks. As long as I can find somebody to love me!_

She looked around as she began humming 'Somebody to Love' and, spotting Koichi where she had left him roughly ten minutes before, walked over and sat beside him. He looked up at her sympathetically, seeing the look of disappointment on her face, "He didn't want to hang out with you, huh?" Allison shook her head sadly as Koichi mentally facepalmed. Allison could be a nuisance at times, but Koji could have been a **little** nicer to her. He leaned against the rock and watched a black sedan pull up on the quiet road on the very edge of the forest. Not many cars came by here, much to the boy's liking, but it was nice to see glimpses of sociality every now and then. "Why do you chase after him, Ali? You're only going to get hurt." He whispered, still watching the sedan closely as two boys, both wearing all-black, climbed out and stood, watching the road, occasionally glancing at the forest. Allison shrugged, "I don't know. I just… **do**. I don't even particularly **want** to like him." Koichi nodded, remembering his brother's old crush on 'Breezy' (if you can't guess who this is, you are **not** a digimon frontier fan! :(). He hadn't exactly liked her, more just found her company inviting and was fond of the funny girl, but he had often flirted with her at the age of twelve in the digital world. Koichi grinned at the very thought of the world he and his friends had saved. _I wonder if we'll go back there soon._ He thought as the two men turned and nodded at them. Koichi was about to wave at them in a friendly fashion when someone grabbed him from behind. He gasped and struggled against his captor's iron-strong grip and was about to call out when a hand was clapped over his mouth. He let out a muffled yell as his bangs fell into his magnificent blue eyes which were filled with both resilience and anger, but none of the fear Allison had been expecting. She too, had been grabbed and screamed a muffled scream, muffled due to the fact that she also had a hand clapped over her mouth, of pain as the arm tightened around her waist. The man holding her looked at his accomplice who was struggling to keep a firm hold of the wriggling Koichi, "Well, we have the girl, but what about **him**?" Allison froze in terror as the man growled at the still-struggling Koichi, "We can't afford any witnesses. We'll have to bring him to. Come on! We need to get them to Odaiba and we've wasted enough time here!" The man holding Allison nodded as they began pushing the two teenagers towards the black sedan, only taking their hands away from their mouths to shove them into the car, "Which warehouse again?"  
"Warehouse 9, section D. Now hurry up!" Allison, seeing what may have been her only chance as Koichi's captor pushed the older boy into the backseat, screamed at the top of her voice to the only person she knew was nearby, "**KOJI**!"

Koji pounded through the forest, using the rocks and trees to his advantage. He had only heard Allison scream like that when Murphy had twisted her arm behind her back at eight, what had started the fight between him and Koji, and he knew exactly what it meant. Trouble. Glancing around, Koji realised his brother was not where he had promised to wait and a bolt of panic shot up his spine. _Koichi's in trouble!_ Running even faster, Koji reached the road as the black sedan began to slowly pull out of its parked position and he jumped onto the roof. On it, there was a sunroof which allowed him to see Koichi and Allison sitting in the back seat of the car next to a man clad in a black suit. Koji reached his hand down as the two looked up at him gratefully, "Quickly! Grab my hand!" Koichi pushed Allison up quickly before he was pushed out of the way by the black-clad-man, who grabbed the girl's ankle as she was pulled up by Koji. Allison shrieked in both semi-pain and terror as Koji and her captor had a little tug-of-war, with her as the rope! She looked up into Koji's eyes and could see that it was hurting him too. She took a deep breath.

_You must go for help. Your brother needs you and as do I. I know you don't like me, and probably never will. But please, bring some help, if not to me… to your brother._

"Odaiba, warehouse 9, section D. I'll see you there!" She whispered the whole thing so her captor, who was now holding a winded Koichi down with one hand, didn't hear her and grab Koji as well. She smiled sadly and let go of his wrist in, what seemed to her, slow-motion. Koji yelled out and tried to grab her wrist, but it slid through his fingers as her captor, with a triumphant yell, pulled her back into the car and threw a magazine at Koji who, off balance by the speed of the car, fell onto the road and lay there, motionless, as the car sped off down the road. He forced himself to his knees as his eyes followed the black sedan around a corner, his last glimpse of Allison's scared but sure face and Koichi's winded expression still in his mind. He punched the hard concrete as tears of rage came to his eyes, "**Allison! Koichi!**" He rubbed his eyes vigorously and began running towards the plain where his friends were eating, "I need their help. This is one thing I can't do alone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape to the Digital World

**Allison: Last time we met, Koichi and I were being kidnapped and Koji tried to save me, but I let go of his hand so he wouldn't be kidnapped.  
Koji: I wouldn't have been kidnapped, even if you didn't let go! I just... probably would have fallen into the car and wouldn't have been able to get out!  
Koichi: *grin* Yeah. Completely different matter!  
Me: Can someone say the disclaimer so we can get on with the story?  
Koji: Fine. kojiluvr doesn't own digimon. She only owns Allison. Happy?  
Allison: Hey! No one owns me!  
Me: *sigh* can we please just get on with it?  
Allison: *pouts* FINE!**

* * *

Allison grimaced as she, once again, tried to wriggle free of the rope binding her hands behind her back. Koichi lay, still winded, at the bottom of the seat, also restrained. She had cried out in horror when Koji had fallen from the roof of the car and hit out at the man who had thrown the magazine at him, making him angry. _Who knew when a guy gets mad, he __**goes**__ mad. _She shuddered in recollection of him almost shoving Koichi out of the car after his brother and the dreadful realisation of the revolver in his coat pocket. He now had the gun held loosely in his hand, but at the slightest movement from either of the two captives, he would tighten his grip on it and flex his fingers menacingly. Allison sighed and leaned back against the seat as Koichi finally managed to climb up onto the seat again, his face twisted with pain. Remembering the strong, resilient boy who had been fighting his captor vigorously on his land, Allison couldn't help but shudder. _How did he become so… meek in such a short period of time?_ Koichi grinned at her and nodded to show he was all right, a spark of the old resilience back in his eyes. Allison sighed with relief and closed her eyes gently as the rhythmic bumps on the road and the sound of the car engine slowly helped her drift off to sleep.

Koji stumbled slightly as he finally reached his friends at a large picnic table, panting slightly for breath as he felt a trickle of blood run down the side of his arm. Zoe grinned at him as she took a bite of the sausage she was holding, "Hey, Koji. You finished looking around the land already." He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Takuya cut him off, "I'll bet you just got hungry! Well, we can share with you if you want, buddy, but there's not much left thanks to Zoe!" Koji glared at the goggle-head and opened his mouth again, but World War 3 began as Zoe glared at Takuya, her usually-warm amethyst eyes turning cold, "Are you implying that I eat too much?"  
"Well, there never is much food when you're done…"  
"Oh, so now you're implying that I'm **fat**?"  
"No! I never said that!"  
"Oh, but you were thinking it, weren't you!"  
"No! I'm telling you! I don't think you're fat!"  
Koji sighed as they continued bickering. He didn't have time for this, and neither did Allison or Koichi. He placed one finger in either side of his mouth and blew as hard as he possibly could. A shrill, piercing whistle ripped through the air as everyone, bar Koji, covered their ears with their hands. Koji took a deep breath, "Will you all just **shut up** for a minute?!" This time, everyone was silent. It wasn't often Koji flared up like **this**. Usually he just went pale, his eyes were cold and his voice was little more than an angry, quiet whisper. But this! His face was bright red, his eyes filled with emotion, anger, fear, hope, and his voice was so loud he could have been using a megaphone! Koji suddenly broke down and fell to his knees. Takuya, who knew Koji better than anyone, bar Koichi, ran over to him. He knew it would take a lot to leave him in this state, "Koji! What happened!" When Koji spoke, his voice was slightly trembling, but for his sake, the others didn't mention it, "Koichi… Koichi and Allison have been kidnapped!" Everyone gasped in shockhorror, bar Takuya, who laughed, "Yeah right, Koji. If they had been kidnapped, I'd say you'd be with them. It's so like you to try and sacrifice yourself for others, I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd jumped onto the car roof, tried to save them and get pulled in yourself! There's no way you'd leave your brother there and Allison, Allison would have pulled you in if it meant spending time with you!" Koji growled at Takuya and grabbed him by his shirt, pushing him against a tree, "It happened, okay! I would have **gladly** sacrificed myself if it meant saving them, but Allison wouldn't let me and when I tried to pull her out, someone was pulling her ankle. She knew that if I kept trying to save her, within a few minutes, I'd be in the back of the car with them! She let go to save me!" Takuya looked into the angry boy's eyes and, seeing the visible, raw emotion in them, immediately knew Koji wasn't lying. He was a good actor, but no actor, **no** actor could have that emotion in their eyes for a mere play! He nodded, "Okay. I believe you!" Koji slowly released his friend and turned away from the group.

_We need to go soon! We need to leave now! My brother's life could in danger. And the girl who saved me is the one that they wanted. We have to save them! Or they could be killed! Their lives are in danger! We have to save them soon!_

Zoe walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Koji. We'll get them back." Koji nodded and sighed. Tommy came up beside him and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket making him look down at the younger boy, "Um… Koji? Do you remember in the digital world when you saved me from Raremon?" Koji nodded. How could he forget **anything** about their adventures in the digital world? Tommy nervously twiddled his thumbs, "Well, when you fell down that hole, I was blaming myself for what I thought was your death and every time you saved me and got hurt, I blamed myself for that too. If you're blaming yourself for their capture, you have to know you couldn't have done anything is Allison let go of your hand on purpose." Koji nodded half-heartedly. _How can I do anything __**but **__blame myself? If I had been faster or… or stronger I could have saved them!_ Tommy, guessing what was in his mind sighed, "I can't stop your mind from thinking it, but I just want you to know that if it was any of us, the same thing would have happened." Koji nodded and grinned at the younger boy, but he still didn't believe him. _I'll just have to make up for not saving them the first time by saving them now._ JP walked over, hands behind his head, "So, do you know where they're going? We're not much use without an address!" Koji nodded, struggling to remember Allison's instructions. _What was it she said? 'Odaiba, warehouse 9, section D. I'll see you there'! _"Odaiba. They're bringing them to Odaiba. Warehouse 9, section D." Takuya grinned, grabbed Koji by the arm and pulled him towards the road, punching the air with his fist, "Great! Now, let's go save our friends!"

"Wake up!" Allison groaned and opened her eyes as someone roughly shook her awake. Her hands were still tied firmly behind her back and the rope was cutting into her flesh. Koichi, who had also fallen asleep on the long journey, grunted in pain as their captor elbowed him in the stomach to waken him. "Come on! We have a schedule to stick with!" He said impatiently as they slowly climbed out of the car, their legs and arms stiff from being in the same position for too long. Allison looked around her. They were in a quiet, secluded warehouse area, surrounded by grey buildings. Wincing in pain as her captor shoved her forwards towards one of the smaller warehouses with the number '9' painted on the door, Allison stumbled and fell to the ground, groaning in pain as she fell on a sharp rock, grazing her hip. Koichi ran over and crouched beside her, "Allison! Are you okay?" She didn't reply, trying to conserve her energy as black spots clouded her vision. The man in black walked over and roughly pulled her to her feet as Koichi stood up, enraged, "Get up!" Koichi kicked out at his shin, causing him to release Allison's shoulder and grab his lower leg as the girl stumbled into Koichi who did his best to support her weight without his arms. The man stood up straight again and moved forwards menacingly, a small, black, rectangular object with rounded corners in his hand. Koichi felt a slight shock go through him as the man pressed the device into his arm. He gasped in shock and pain, careful not to let Allison fall. The man smiled and placed the device back into his pocket along with the revolver, "Hopefully I won't have to increase the power on this. Now **move**!" Koichi growled at him and began walking towards the warehouse with Allison as she stood up again, more in-control of her body now. They paused as their captor unlocked the door and prodded them forwards. The two had to be careful not to step on the broken glass or trip over any of the various items littering the floor in the darkness, due to the fact that it would be considerably dangerous to fall on a piece of the glass. They walked on through the hall, which was becoming increasingly darker, making it hard for them to stay standing, until the man told them to stop and he unlocked a large, heavy, metal door. "Inside. NOW!" He growled, holding the door open widely. The two, mentally swearing, walked inside and paused as he untied their hands. Looking around the room, they realised why. There were no windows, no cracks in the wall, and no doors other than the one they had just come through. Koichi growled and, as soon as his hands were free, whipped around. The man was coated in shadows that hid all of his facial features other than a long, pink scar stretching from his chin to his neck. Koichi glared at him, "Okay, now what do you want with us?" The man shook his head and closed the door behind him so that neither could make a fast getaway, "It's the girl we wanted. Not you. Although…" He trailed off and fished around in his pocket for a small notebook. He took it out and stared at the scrawled writing before looking up at Koichi with raised eyebrows. Replacing the notebook in his pocket, he took a step forwards, one finger pointed at the boy, "You wouldn't happen to be Kimura, would you?" Koichi nodded, a suspicious look growing in his eyes, "Yeah. What's it to you?" The man's eyes were growing malicious, "Brother to Koji Minamoto?" Once again, Koichi nodded, frowning. The man grinned, "Perfect. At first, we only brought you because you saw us taking the girl over there and would have run all over the place looking for help and drawn attention to our little plot. But now, this changes everything. It seems our boss has a bone to pick with your brother, and you might just be the key!" Koichi shook away the small shiver of fear that went down his spine, "Okay, but what do you want with Allison?" The man scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Honestly, I don't know. I think one boss wants money and the other actually wants **her**." Allison growled and took a step forwards, "**Wants** me? What does he think I am? An **object**? You can tell him I'm not for keeping!" The man brought out the black device, turned the dial and plunged it into her arm, causing her to scream in pain and collapse on the ground. Koichi brought his fist as hard as he could on the man's arm, "Cut it out! Jesus! She's just a kid!" The man turned to face him as he readied his fist for another punch. This time, he aimed at his captor's jaw and prepared himself for the sickening crack as his fist met skin, but none came. Koichi looked at his fist. It was blocked by the man's hand which pulled the young boy closer and twisted it behind his back, "Now, you listen and listen good. The boss' plan will **not **be foiled by some meddling **brat**, because if it is, I don't get my five grand, and if I don't get that, I'm gonna be mad. And you do **not **want to see me when I'm mad." He then threw Koichi onto the ground and exited the room, locking the door behind him. Koichi gulped and sat up, sweat pouring down his face. _You're right. I don't want to find out. These guys are dangerous. Please stay safe, Koji! _

Koji looked out of the car window as they came up to the warehouse section. The drive had almost been two hours, both of which Koichi and Allison were imprisoned for. The driver of the taxi Takuya had called looked around, "You kids sure your parents said to meet them here?" Takuya nodded and paid the driver, "We're a few minutes early. They'll be here soon." The driver shrugged, took the money and drove away as soon as the kids were out of the car. JP looked around and began walking casually over to the warehouses, "This is definitely section D?" Zoe nodded and pointed to her new phone, "I double checked it online and everything!" Tommy walked over to the smallest one with the number '9' painted on the door, "This must be where Koichi and Allison are then!" Koji ran towards the door, growling as Takuya pulled him back, "Let me go, Takuya!" Takuya shook his head, "Not so fast, Wolfy. We need to think this through. It may be a trap!" He grinned as everyone stared at him in astonishment, "I'm just kidding, buddy! Come on! Let's go!" Zoe laughed as she followed the two boys inside. Takuya had always been the one to charge into everything, and Koji the calculating one, so when Koji wanted to just go in, Takuya had tried, and failed, to be the calculating one. Koji pushed the door open and walked into the darkened hallway. It surprised him that the door was left unlocked, but he supposed Koichi and Allison may have been in a different room. Pressing against a wall, Koji motioned for everyone else to stay outside. Beside him, a door was open and two people, men, were inside talking. Zoe nodded, understanding Koji's signal, and softly closed the door, but not before Takuya ran up to Koji. Not wanting to reveal them by calling for Takuya, Zoe sighed and left the door closed. Hopefully, they wouldn't give each other away.

Koichi sighed with relief as Allison coughed and finally opened her eyes. The younger girl had been out cold for several hours now and Koichi had been worried sick. He had set her resting against the wall and had taken off his green shirt to place over her in a makeshift blanket sort of way when he saw her shivering. Now, he took it back and put it back on, after making sure Allison was warm enough. Allison pushed herself into a more comfortable position and looked at Koichi, "What happened?" Koichi bit his lip, "Um… the guy wearing black electrocuted you. You should rest for a while. It was a powerful voltage." Allison nodded and relaxed against the wall again, her eyes half closed, "Can I have a drink of water?" Koichi sighed, "There isn't any. No one brought us anything."  
"In my bag. Over there in the corner. There should be a bottle of water in it." Koichi grabbed the bag and rummaged through its many contents. A phone with no battery, an iPad, a compass, a pocket knife, a few hair bobbins and finally, the water. Taking it out, he passed it to Allison, who took a small sip with a relieved sigh. They stiffened and Koichi shoved the bag into a shadowy corner, along with his own phone, as the door opened and Zoe, JP, Tommy and Takuya were shoved in, one after the other by a boy with brown hair and a crooked nose that Koichi vaguely remembered. Allison opened her eyes and glared at the boy, standing up shakily, "Murphy!"

Koji pressed a hand against Takuya, warning him to stay still, and glared at him. Why did he always have to follow him at the wrong times? "Why do you always have to follow me at the wrong times?" Koji whispered furiously to him. Takuya shrugged and Koji, mentally growling, turned back towards the door. Two men were discussing something and, as Koji tried to listen, he heard his own name being spoken.  
"Koji Minamoto will pay. His brother can be the bait. I know the guy. If his brother's in trouble, he'll try and help." Koji's heart twisted with hatred for the speaker as a new voice entered.  
"But what about Kujawa? You can't exactly **force **her to go out with you."  
"Oh, but I can, and will. And then, you can have her money." Koji mentally swore and clenched his fists as the two laughed. He had to stop this!  
"Anyway, how long do you think we'll have to wait before they come?"  
"Oh, I don't think we'll have to wait long at all. In fact…" The voice trailed off and the speaker walked closer to the door and Koji could hear the typing of keys, "I think I'll get the guards to have a small scout around now. Let's see. Five kids, one kid per guard and one to hold the door open is… six guards per group." Koji rolled his eyes as the man struggled with the elementary maths.  
"So, when do we go back to the digital world? Our followers are becoming impatient."  
Koji stiffened against the wall, glaring at nothing in particular as Takuya growled slightly.  
"We go as soon as the kids arrive and we teach them a lesson. One that they'll never forget." Koji froze as the door that they had just come through opened, revealing Zoe, Tommy and JP in the grip of three, burly looking men all clad in black. Another two, yelling in anger as they spotted Koji and Takuya pressed against the wall. The sixth man shut the door as the two who had yelled pounced on Koji and Takuya, forcing their hands behind their backs. The two men looked up as the guards forced the five kids into the small room. Koji growled in recollection of the one with dirty blonde hair, "**Harrington**!" Harrington laughed and walked over to the younger boy, "Koji Minamoto. How long I've waited for this day!"He looked up at his guards, "Take them to the other two. Except," He cried as Koji's captor began shoving him out of the room, "That one. I'll deal with him." Koji watched in dismay as his friends were forced out of the room. He struggled against his captor's iron-strong grip, not even making him budge at his meagre attempts. Usually, Koji would have been more than able to escape, but he had been injured more severely from falling off of the car than he cared to admit, even to himself. Harrington nodded to the guard and the brown-haired boy beside him that Koji vaguely knew as Murphy, "You can leave now. Murphy, come back in five minutes!" They nodded, saluted their 'leader' and left the room, shutting the door behind them. Koji glared at Harrington, his hands already forming fists as Harrington stood perfectly still, an annoying smirk on his face, "Koji, all those years ago, you won that fight. It was a **fluke**! And to prove it, we're going to fight. Right now!" The two lunged at one another, hitting out and causing each other to fly backwards into the opposite wall. Koji sweatdropped as he stood up to face Harrington. _This is __**not **__going to be easy._

Murphy grinned evilly at Allison as he shut the door and Koichi ran over to his friends, "Where's my brother? Where's Koji?" Allison's heart beat fast as Takuya stood up, groaning, "Sorry, Shadows. Harrington wouldn't let him come with us. He said he would deal with him, whatever that meant." Allison gasped, "I think I know. A few years ago, as you know, Koji beat Harrington in a fight. Harrington must want revenge!" Koichi gasped in shockhorror, his wide eyes filled with fear, "You're right! I remember that fight! Harrington swore he'd get revenge on Koji one day when it was over!" Allison groaned and facepalmed as a glowing light erupted from her bag, causing everyone, bar Koichi, to take a few steps back. Koichi ran forwards, opened the bag and produced the glowing object, Allison's iPad. A glowing circle of bright light had appeared and was growing even brighter. Takuya gasped and walked forwards, "It's a… digital gate!" Allison looked at him in confusion as Zoe grinned, "This is our ticket out of here! Come on, guys!" She ran forwards, placed her hand on the glowing iPad, and immediately disappeared, much to the surprise of Allison. One by one, everyone lined up and began to disappear and soon, only Allison and Koichi were left. Allison grabbed her bag as Koichi laid the iPad on the floor and placed his own hand on it. As he disappeared and Allison walked forwards, the door swung open, revealing two guards who yelled in shock as they saw the, apart from Allison, unoccupied room. Allison screamed and ran forwards, jumping onto the device as the bright light engulfed her.

Koji lay sprawled out on the floor, groaning as he gently rubbed his jaw. Harrington had become a better fighter and delivered his attacks with severe brutality. What would have happened to Koji is Murphy hadn't walked in, Koji didn't know, and he didn't want to. "Harrington. The kids are gone!" Murphy said urgently, looking around nervously. Harrington shrieked in anger, "WHAT? THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GO FIND THEM!" Koji had to cover his ears, and even still, thought he felt his eardrums explode due to Harrington's voice. Murphy shook his head, "You don't get it. They went to the digital world. The guards saw Kujawa jump into her iPad and disappear!" Harrington gritted his teeth and grabbed Koji by the arm, pulling him over to the old computer, "Then we're going after them!" Koji blinked in surprise as a bright light erupted from the screen, enveloping all three of them. When he opened his eyes, he, Murphy and Harrington were in a long tunnel with the data he knew as the fractal code for walls. Seeing a fork in the tunnel, Koji wriggled free of Harrington's grip and lunged over to the left while Harrington and Murphy continued right, not even caring that their captive had escaped. Koji sighed with relief as he saw the exit just in front of him and he landed in a large, empty plain filled with flowers. Standing up, he grinned and took out his mobile as a glowing circle of data enveloped it. _The digital world. Finally. I'm back! _

* * *

**Koji: Just to be clear, I would have beat Harrington but I was... going easy on him!  
Takuya: *smirk* Yeah, right Wolfy! Just admit it! You were injured!  
Koji: *growl* You're gonna wish I was in a minute!  
Takuya: Hey! Put me down! Bad dog!  
Me: *laugh* I swear, you guys will be the cause of World War III!  
Koji & Takuya: Hey!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Partners, Devices&Tattoos

**Koji: Last time, everyone else had left for the digital world when I was fighting Harrington. I lost (not my fault!) and he and Murphy forced me into a digital gate. I escaped, but at what cost?  
Koichi: Stop dramatizing, Koji.  
Koji: *laughs* Look. When you get dragged into the digital world, you can tell it how you like, but for now, it's my story!  
Me: Ahem. The disclaimer?  
Koichi: Oh, right. kojiluvr doesn't own digimon or any characters in this story other than Murphy, Harrington and Allison. Although why anyone would want to own Murphy and Harrington, I don't know.  
Me: Ugh! Let's just get on with it!**

* * *

Allison groaned and sat up. Looking around her, she gasped. She was no longer in the warehouse, heck! She was beginning to wonder if she was even in Japan! Standing up, she began calling for her friends, wondering if they were even remotely nearby, "Koichi? Takuya? Hello! Zoe? Tommy? Is anyone here? Koji? **Koji**?" Still seeing no one, she began to panic. "Hi, Allison!" Allison looked around, hearing a squeaky, high-pitched voice. Still seeing no one, Allison raised an eyebrow and took an involuntary step backwards, tripping over a large rock as she did so, "Where are you?" she yelled as she hit the ground with a soft **thump**. Suddenly, a round, white creature with golden wings jumped onto her middle, "Hiya, Allison!" Allison stared at it for a moment, blinked, then shoved the creature off of her as she stood up, shrieking. The creature turned to face her, looking decidedly hurt, as she backed slowly into a sturdy looking tree. "Wh-who a-are you? **What **a-a-are you?" She stammered, trying to feel her way around the thick trunk as the creature inched cautiously towards her, not wanting to be screamed at again. It smiled and jumped onto her shoulder, all cautiousness forgotten, "I'm Puttimon! I'm your digimon, Allison!" Allison shrieked again and, dislodging the digimon, ran around the thick trunk and into the forest. "Allison? Ali, is that you?" Allison skidded to a halt and turned to face Takuya as he came into view, shortly followed by Zoe and Tommy, each bearing a creature like Puttimon on their shoulders. Allison's eyes widened as she looked at the creatures in terror, "Do you not **see** the tiny, hitchhiking creatures on your shoulders?" Takuya raised an eyebrow and reached up a hand to stroke the fireball, who was hovering over his left shoulder, "Do you mean DemiMeramon? Oh, of course! You haven't been to the digital world before!" Allison blinked and felt a single bead of sweat trickle down her forehead as Puttimon finally caught up to her, "The… digital… w-world?"

Takuya groaned as he sat up and opened his eyes, waiting for his vision to clear before looking around. He was in a clearing surrounded by trees and could faintly hear the hum of a quiet conversation somewhere in the trees, but as far as he could see, none of his friends were nearby. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him and held out a hand. The figure had long, blonde hair that reached his waist, which, along with the rest of his body, was covered by an orange-and-black coloured armour. Small parts of the armour were silver and had gaps in order to allow fire to pass through them and on his head, on either side of his orange mask, was a white horn. Takuya gasped in delight, grabbed the figures hand, and stood up, "Agunimon!" Agunimon grinned and allowed the young boy to pull him into a rib-cracking hug, "Hello, Takuya, my old friend." Takuya grinned and pulled away from the hug, looking, with shining, but confused, eyes, at Agunimon, "Why are we here? I thought we wouldn't be able to return to the digital world again!" Agunimon shifted uncomfortably, "Well, that **was** the case, but now the digital world needs you again. A new evil, called the Kiawik, is threatening its very existence." Instinctively, Takuya reached for his phone, expecting it to have morphed into his d-tector, but was disappointed, for it was the same 1996 Nokia model. Agunimon grinned in amusement, seeing his old partner's confusion, "I'm afraid that this time, we warriors won't have the honour of merging with you." Takuya raised his eyebrows and a panicked look grew in his eyes, "But then… how are we supposed to fight this new evil?" Agunimon grinned and snapped his fingers as an orange fireball appeared by his side, "With your new digimon partner. I must leave now. I cannot stay in this world in this physical form for long. Farewell!" Takuya watched as Agunimon faded away, leaving him with the fireball who grinned and floated over to him, "Hiya, Flame! I'm DemiMeramon, your new partner!" Takuya grinned and, as a bright, orange light surrounded his phone and right hand, looked down. When the bright light dimmed, Takuya could see that a strange device had replaced his phone. It was a rectangular-shaped object, but it had a large semi-circle at the top, rounding the corners. It was coloured a mix of red and orange and had a black grip and screen, located directly below a small, round, black button on the edge of the device. Below the screen were three more buttons, all smaller than the top one, but still black. As Takuya's eyes moved to his right hand, which was holding the device, he gasped. On his hand was a faintly glowing tattoo of the symbol of fire. His left hand moved to cover it and, as it made contact, the screen on the device illuminated.

_Welcome back, Takuya Kanbara._

"Hiya, Ophanimon!" Takuya cried, after realising who was speaking and DemiMeramon leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at the device.

_Takuya, this is your Burstelution device. You may use it to destroy the evil Kiawik group by helping DemiMeramon to digivolve, but first, let me tell you this. You will be in far greater danger on this mission than ever thought imaginable in the last. Are you still prepared to rise to the challenge?_

Takuya didn't even hesitate **slightly** before nodding vigorously and clasping his Burstelution device in both hands, releasing his tattoo in the process, "I'm certain, Ophanimon, but what do you mean?" Static began sounding from the small speaker located in the back of the device as Takuya and DemiMeramon struggled to hear Ophanimon.

_You see… clones… exact duplicates of… digimon unsure… which side… Kiawik… six warriors… sins… (_static drowns out everything_)_

Takuya, mentally cursing, pocketed the device, turning to DemiMeramon who was flying around his partners head in excitement, "So, Flame! What are we gonna do first? Digivolve, kick Kiawik but, or digivolve **and** kick Kiawik butt?" Takuya grabbed his giddy partner out of the air, clasping him to his chest, "First of all, call me Takuya, and secondly, we need to find my friends first before we do anything else." DemiMeramon nodded and the pair ran towards the surrounding woods, soon finding Zoe, JP and Tommy, all of whom had digimon partners by their sides. Eventually, they heard Allison shrieking and tearing through the woods. Takuya walked towards her, "Allison? Ali, is that you?" She skidded to a halt and stared in terror at the digimon, "Do you not **see **the little, hitchhiking creatures on your shoulders?" They quickly filled her in and soon, she too had her partner, a Puttimon, riding on her shoulder, although she still seemed a bit wary. Suddenly, Takuya glanced around, "Guys? Has anyone seen Koichi?"

Zoe groaned and tried to sit up, but discovered that she couldn't due to her situation. She groaned again, desperately trying not to fall out of the one thing that had saved her, but was now threatening her. A tree. She had crash landed on a group of thick branches in the middle of a tree. Attempting to untangle herself from the poking branches, she heard a loud **crack** and screamed as the ground rushed up to meet her. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the painful moment when she would hit the ground, but it never came. Opening her eyes, confused, Zoe gasped. She was hovering inches above the hard ground and, as her saviour lowered her, she realised that a few seconds later and she could (and probably would) have died. Looking up, she turned to thank her saviour, a figure with a visor covering her eyes and a seafoam-green streak on either cheek. Her body was covered with a bikini-like silver-and-purple armour and her arms and feet were protected by steel boots and gloves. Her wings matched the streaks on her cheeks perfectly and, as she smiled, Zoe could see her snow-white teeth. Zoe gasped and pulled the figure into a strangling hug, throwing her arms around her neck, "Kazemon! I thought I'd never see you again!" Kazemon grinned and slowly unhooked Zoe's arms from their strangling hold around her neck, "It's good to see you too, Zoe. But I'm afraid that you are here for no pleasure trip." Zoe nodded and looked steadily at her ex-partners now-sombre face. "Zoe, a new evil is taking hold of the digital world, and we need your help to defeat it," Kazemon explained. "The only catch is, you won't be able to spirit evolve into us anymore. We now have to physical a form, even if not in this world, to go through that transformation anymore." Zoe gasped, "But… how are we supposed to defeat this evil force then?" Kazemon smiled and snapped her fingers as a small, pink, bird-like digimon flew eagerly towards them and into a surprised Zoe's arms, "This is your digimon partner, Poromon. You two must fight together to defeat the evil forces at work here." Zoe nodded and hugged Kazemon one last time before she began to fade. "Goodbye, Zoe!" She called, waving one last time as she disappeared from the girl's view. Zoe smiled down at Poromon as she pulled out her phone, which was emitting a slight, pink glow, "So you're my partner, huh?" Poromon nodded and flew up into the air, "Yep! It's great to meet ya, Wind!" Zoe smiled, "Just call me Zoe!"  
"Ok then, Zoe!" Zoe grinned and looked down at her phone which, along with her left ankle, was glowing a radiant pink colour. When the light dimmed, Zoe gasped. In her phones place was a rectangular-shaped object, but it had a large semi-circle at the top, rounding the corners. It was coloured a mix of pink and purple and had a navy grip and screen, located directly below a small, round, white button on the edge of the device. Below the screen were three more buttons, all smaller than the top one, but still white. Zoe then found herself crouching down to look at her ankle. On it, was a small, pink tattoo of the symbol of wind, which Zoe, gasping in surprise, brushed with her left hand. The second her finger made contact with the mark, the screen on the strange device, which she held in her right hand, lit up.

_Welcome back, Zoe Orimoto._

Zoe grinned and tightened her grip on the device, "Ophanimon! It's great to hear from you again!" Zoe heard a slight chuckle come from the device.

_And the same goes for you. Zoe, this is your Burstelution device. You may use it to destroy the evil Kiawik group by helping Porumon to digivolve, but first, let me tell you this. You will be in far greater danger on this mission than ever thought imaginable in the last. Are you still prepared to rise to the challenge?_

Zoe nodded, biting her lip at the same time as she stood up, releasing her ankle, "But what do you mean, 'far greater danger'? Even greater than Lucemon?" It was then that the sound became static-y.

_You see… clones… exact duplicates of… digimon unsure… which side… Kiawik… six warriors… sins… (_static drowns out everything_)_

Zoe sighed and hugged Poromon to her chest. Why was it that every time they needed to know something most, something always interfered? Hearing Takuya calling her name, Zoe ran forwards to meet him, still clutching Porumon to her chest. After she was introduced to DemiMeramon, and Porumon to Takuya, they soon located JP, Tommy and a terrified Allison who was explained to about the digital world. Suddenly, Takuya glanced around worriedly, "Guys? Has anyone seen Koichi?"

JP gasped for air as he swam up to the surface, barely getting any oxygen before he sank into the water again, getting a mouthful of water in the process. _If I don't get out of here soon, I'm done for! _He realised as he felt his lungs cry out their need for air. His vision began to cloud over when, suddenly, a hand reached down into the water and grabbed him, hauling him up onto the nearby bank. Gasping for breath, JP looked up, about to thank his saviour, when the words caught in his throat. His saviour was a large, beetle-like figure, clad in navy-and-yellow armour with large, blue eyes. His wings were covered by a light plate of navy armour and his body was large and heavily built. JP grinned and stood up, "Beetlemon!" Beetlemon smiled widely and threw his arm around JP's shoulder, "Hi, JP. It's good to see you again."  
"You too, Beetlemon! How've ya been?" Beetlemon was about to answer when he heard a slight coughing noise. "**_Beetlemon? The warning?_**" Beetlemon nodded to himself and withdrew his arm from JP's figure, "Right. Sorry, Seraphimon. JP, I'm afraid that the digital world is in danger again." JP froze and stared up at Beetlemon with worried eyes as the warrior of thunder continued, "And the worst part is, we can't merge with you anymore. But you will have a partner to help you fight the growing evil." He snapped his fingers as a purple-and-white fox-like digimon wearing a metal mask appeared beside him and nuzzled JP's lower leg. JP looked down at the digimon as it jumped up onto his shoulder, "Hi, Thunder! I'm your partner, Kapurimon!" JP smiled at Kapurimon's actions before turning back to a fading Beetlemon. "Believe in yourself, JP. Believe in yourself like your friends do!" Beetlemon said softly as he faded away, leaving the two new partners alone by the river. JP sighed and took out his phone as a soft, yellow light began radiating from both it and his right shoulder bone, much to their surprise. JP gasped in surprise as the light became almost blinding for a moment, before dimming, revealing a strange device. It was a rectangular-shaped object, but it had a large semi-circle at the top, rounding the corners. It was coloured a mix of blue and yellow and had a navy-purple grip and screen, located directly below a small, round, navy-purple button on the edge of the device. Below the screen were three more buttons, all smaller than the top one, but still navy-purple. Kapurimon hopped over to his other shoulder and, on JP's request, took off the boy's jacket and looked at the place that had been glowing. According to him, it was a soft, yellow-coloured tattoo of the symbol of thunder. JP reached his left hand back to feel the skin, due to the fact that in his right hand, he held the strange device. The second his fingers brushed the tattoo, the devices screen illuminated and a voice was emitted from the small speaker at the back.

_Welcome back, JP Shibayama._

JP grinned widely, immediately recognising the voice, "Ophanimon!" Kapurimon, startled by the boy's yelling, toppled off of JP's shoulder and onto the ground.

_JP, this is your Burstelution device. You may use it to destroy the evil Kiawik group by helping Kapurimon to digivolve, but first, let me tell you this. You will be in far greater danger on this mission than ever thought imaginable in the last. Are you still prepared to rise to the challenge?_

JP nodded, instinctively releasing the tattoo and clasping his Burstelution device in both hands, "Of course! When have I ever backed down from a challenge in the digital world… aside from the battle I got my spirit in?" Suddenly, the frequency became filled with static as JP struggled to listen.

_You see… clones… exact duplicates of… digimon unsure… which side… Kiawik… six warriors… sins… (_static drowns out everything_)_

JP sighed in annoyance as the frequency dropped completely and Kapurimon climbed back up to his shoulder, "Come on, Kapurimon. We'd better find the others." Kapurimon nodded, a wide smile spreading all over his face, "I'm right behind ya, Thunder!" JP chuckled slightly as Zoe and Takuya came into view, "Just call me JP." After another introduction, the group quickly found Tommy and a shrieking Allison who was explained to about the digital world. Suddenly, Takuya glanced around worriedly, "Guys? Has anyone seen Koichi?"

Tommy sat up, burrowing his way out of the pile of hay he had landed in. Spitting out a mouthful of the blonde hay, he stood up and immediately spotted his old partner, a white bear-like digimon with army features, including a vest, combat boots, a helmet and a large gun that was used to shoot snowballs, but despite his aggressive accessories, he had a wide smile on his face, "Hey, Tommy!" Tommy gasped with delight and ran over to the digimon, "Kumamon! I thought I'd never see you again!" Kumamon chuckled and he gave Tommy a quick hug before stepping back, his face sombre, "Tommy, I'm afraid that we must call on you once again to save the digital world." Tommy nodded, looking slightly confused, "I kinda guessed that when a portal opened after no contact from the digital world for nearly two years. So, when do I get my d-tector?" He held up his, well, technically his brother, Yutaka's, normal phone as Kumamon fidgeted uncomfortably, "You see Tommy, we can't merge with you anymore. We have too much of a physical form." Tommy gasped in shockhorror, "But then… how are we going to beat this evil?" Kumamon grinned and snapped his fingers, well, as best he could, as a white, dog-like digimon with antennae ran up to him, "Tommy, meet your new partner. You will learn to work together to defeat the growing evil." Tommy laughed as the digimon jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, tickling him. He laughed, but grew sombre and hugged Kumamon one last time as he faded away, "I'll never forget you, Kumamon!" He called. The bear smiled and waved, "Remember, Tommy. I'll always be by your side!" Tommy grinned and waved one last time as Kumamon disappeared. He next turned to the digimon and lifted him off of his neck, "So, what's your name?" The digimon blinked and snuggled into his arms, "You're pretty warm for Ice. I'm Tokomon." Tommy grinned, but glanced down at his phone as a pale, blue light blanketed it from view for a minute, along with his forehead. When the light dimmed, Tommy gaped at the strange device he held. It was a rectangular-shaped object, but it had a large semi-circle at the top, rounding the corners. It was coloured a mix of pale blue and green and had an orange grip and screen, located directly below a small, round, orange button on the edge of the device. Below the screen were three more buttons, all smaller than the top one, but still orange. Tokomon glanced at his forehead on Tommy's request, "It's a blue tattoo of the symbol of ice, Ice!" Tommy put his left hand up and rubbed the tattoo gently, holding the device in his right hand. Suddenly, the device crackled and a voice was emitted from it.

_Welcome back, Tommy Himi._

"Ophanimon!" Tommy cried, freezing and staring at the device in awe.

_Tommy, this is your Burstelution device. You may use it to destroy the evil Kiawik group by helping Tokomon to digivolve, but first, let me tell you this. You will be in far greater danger on this mission than ever thought imaginable in the last. Are you still prepared to rise to the challenge?_

At the mention of 'Kiawik', Tokomon pressed uncomfortably into Tommy's chest with his antennae flattened against his head and Tommy had to grab him with his left hand to make sure he wouldn't fall, "I am, Ophanimon." Suddenly, the frequency became filled with static and Tommy held his Burstelution device close to his ear in an effort to hear.

_You see… clones… exact duplicates of… digimon unsure… which side… Kiawik… six warriors… sins… (_static drowns out everything_)_

Tommy groaned and pocketed the device, still hugging Tokomon, who looked up at him, "Ice? Do we really have to fight the Kiawik?" Tommy nodded hesitantly, "Yeah. They sound scary, but we have too to save the digital world! And Tokomon?" Tokomon looked up as the young boy grinned and hugged him harder, "Just call me Tommy, kay?" Tokomon nodded and did his best to return the hug with his small arms and legs as Takuya, Zoe and JP came into view, all bearing their own digimon. Introductions once again, (I'm trying not to bore you with them) and they soon found a shrieking Allison who was explained to about the digital world. Suddenly, Takuya glanced around worriedly, "Guys? Has anyone seen Koichi?"

Koichi groaned and sat up, finding himself in a pitch black room, surrounded by nothing but darkness, and maybe three walls and a door. He tried to stand up, but found himself unable to due to the fact that one hand was chained to a wall. "Why is it that every time I come to the digital world, I get captured by the enemy?" He growled as a tall, dark figure appeared in front of him, "I couldn't agree more, Koichi. Do you want some help?" Koichi gasped in delight. Although he couldn't see who it was, he knew that the figure was clad in black-and-gold armour with several lion heads about his body. His head was the main lion head, but it had a gap for eyes and mouth, mouth which was covered by a black cloth. "Loweemon!" He cried in delight as the figure raised his sword above his head, "Shadow Lance!" The chain smashed on contact with the sword, allowing Koichi to stand up. Quickly walking out of, what turned out to be, a large cave, Koichi's suspicions were confirmed. Loweemon grinned at his old partner as they hugged quickly, but his face quickly grew sombre as they pulled apart, "Koichi, I'm afraid that the digital world is in danger once again." Koichi nodded, "I assumed that when a portal opened for the first time in almost two years. But we can't merge with you anymore, so how are we supposed to help?" Loweemon inwardly laughed at the boy's curious expression. He had merely asked the question to gain more information, but it sounded like he doubted himself. However, Loweemon knew him better than to believe that, "Well, Koichi. As you've said, we can no longer merge, but you **will** have a digimon partner." He snapped his fingers as a small, purple, egg-shaped digimon with long ears appeared by his side and jumped into Koichi's arms. Koichi grinned at it, but quickly turned back to Loweemon who was fading away. "Good luck, Koichi. I'll be by your side to guide you in matters you can't face alone!" Loweemon growled, waving a hand in farewell as he disappeared from view. Koichi looked down at the digimon and held it up to eye level, "Hello. What's your name?" The digimon looked away, half-grumpily, half-nervous, "I'm Pagumon. Are you Darkness?" Koichi nodded and smiled, "Yeah, but you can call me Koichi."  
"Okay, Dark- um… Koichi." Koichi laughed and looked down at his phone as it and his upper right arm began to glow a deep purple light. When it cleared, his phone was replaced by a strange device. It was a rectangular-shaped object, but it had a large semi-circle at the top, rounding the corners. It was coloured a mix of magenta and green and had an dark grey grip and screen, located directly below a small, round, black button on the edge of the device. Below the screen were three more buttons, all smaller than the top one, but still black. Koichi then found himself rolling up his sleeve to look at his arm. On his skin, where the glowing light had been, was a deep purple tattoo of the symbol of darkness. He gasped in surprise and placed his left hand gently over the mark as the screen on the device was illuminated.

_Welcome back, Koichi Kimura._

Koichi remained silent, unsure what to make of the fact that Ophanimon was contacting him through the new device. He heard a slight chuckle on the other end of the line.

_What? No hello? I expected that from your brother! Anyway, there are more important matters at hand. Koichi, this is your Burstelution device. You may use it to destroy the evil Kiawik group by helping Pagumon to digivolve, but first, let me tell you this. You will be in far greater danger on this mission than ever thought imaginable in the last. Are you still prepared to rise to the challenge?_

Koichi nodded without hesitation, almost knocking Pagumon off of his perch on his shoulder. Grabbing him with his left hand, Koichi turned back to his Burstelution device, a slightly worried expression on his face, "Go on, Ophanimon. What dangers are there?" Suddenly, Koichi heard a loud, static sound coming from the device.

_You see… clones… exact duplicates of… digimon unsure… which side… Kiawik… six warriors… sins… (_static drowns out everything_)_

Koichi heard Pagumon growl with frustration and turned to his partner with raised eyebrows, "Well, it looks like we're on our own." Pagumon growled again, jumped onto Koichi's shoulder and closed his eyes, "Whatever. Just so long as we don't meet a Kiawik right now, we're good." Koichi sighed. _How did I get stuck with the don't-care guy?_ "Come on. We'd better find the others." He said, beginning to walk towards the woods. Pagumon shrugged, "Okay. Just so long as we don't meet-"  
"Hey, Koichi!" Koichi turned to grin at his brother but, as Pagumon saw the white, fox-like digimon around his shoulders, he growled, "My brother."

Koji groaned and opened his eyes. His whole body was hurting and, as far as he could see, he was propped up against a large tree and a small, white, fox-like digimon was lying beside him. When the digimon saw him open his eyes, he ran over to the forest, "Lobomon! Lobomon, he's awake!"Koji groaned again and pushed himself into a more comfortable position as his old partner walked towards him, a worried expression on his face, "Koji, are you alright?" Koji grinned and stood up, shakily, "You mean other than the fact that my whole body hurts? Yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly realising that he was face-to-face with his partner after all this time, Koji ran forwards, ignoring the pain, and was about to hug him, but suddenly remembered his 'cool' posture and instead, held out his hand, grinning, "It's good to see you again. But what the hell happened to me?" Lobomon sighed and turned towards the digimon, "Kudamon here was the one who saw it. He called me for help afterwards." Koji turned to the white fox digimon who stared at his feet nervously. "Well, you see, I saw a bright flash of light and ran to see what it was and then you appeared, but an evil digimon known as WaruMonzaemon was behind you. You didn't seem to notice because you were staring at your phone. Anyway, he used his Heartbreak Attack on you, and you fell to the ground, unconscious. I called Lobomon and he fought off the WaruMonzaemon, healed you and ten minutes later, you woke up." Koji growled, remembering the first time a WaruMonzaemon had taken him down with that attack, before turning to Lobomon, "Well, I'm guessing two humans are a source of the evil here, due to the fact that I heard them talking about it earlier, and we can't merge with you anymore. So, how do we defeat them?" Lobomon grinned and snapped his fingers, bringing Kudamon closer to him, "You will have digimon partners, and yours is Kudamon. Ophanimon will contact you with more information soon!" He waved in farewell as he faded into nothingness, leaving Koji and Kudamon alone together. Koji growled and watched as Kudamon, nervously, climbed up onto his shoulder. _How did I get stuck with the nervous baby? _Kudamon sighed and lowered his head onto Koji's shoulder and, much to Koji's surprise, found that he felt himself warming to his digimon partner. Sighing, he glanced down at his phone, which was radiating a bright light, as was the back of his neck, according to Kudamon. When the light cleared, a strange device was in his phone's place. It was a rectangular-shaped object, but it had a large semi-circle at the top, rounding the corners. It was coloured a mix of navy and white and had an light yellow grip and screen, located directly below a small, round, black button on the edge of the device. Below the screen were three more buttons, all smaller than the top one, but still black. Kudamon, on Koji's request, glanced at the back of his neck, "Well, Light. It seems to be a tattoo of your symbol." Koji growled as he put up his left hand to feel it, "My name's Koji. **Not **'Light'." Kudamon blinked nervously and moved out of the way as Koji's hand landed on his neck and the screen on his device lit up.

_Welcome back, Koji Minamoto._

Koji nodded at the device, "Hello, Ophanimon." He heard her chuckle slightly as Kudamon leaned over his shoulder to get a better view.

_Well, that was more polite than your brother. Anyway, Koji, this is your Burstelution device. You may use it to destroy the evil Kiawik group by helping Pagumon to digivolve, but first, let me tell you this. You will be in far greater danger on this mission than ever thought imaginable in the last. Are you still prepared to rise to the challenge?_

Koji nodded immediately, dislodging Kudamon, who climbed over to his other shoulder, forcing Koji to remove his hand from his neck, "So, what **is **the danger?"

_You see… clones… exact duplicates of… digimon unsure… which side… Kiawik… six warriors… sins… (_static drowns out everything_)_

Growling, Koji pocketed the Burstelution device and began walking towards a large clearing by the forest where he could faintly see the outline of his brother. He raised his hand in a wave as his brother turned to face him, "Hey, Koichi!" His brother turned to grin at him, but he felt Kudamon stiffen around his neck as he saw Koichi's partner, a purple, egg-shaped digimon with long ears, "Pagumon? Is that you, my brother?" Koji and Koichi glanced at each other, then at their partners, "You're brothers?!" Kudamon nodded miserably, "Twins, to be exact." Pagumon jumped down from Koichi's shoulder and lunged at Kudamon, knocking him off of Koji, "You are a lot of things," He growled menacingly into his brother's ear as Koichi and Koji ran towards him. "A cry-baby, a rookie, a digimon of Light, but you are **not **my brother!" Koichi yelled out at him and grabbed him, pulling him off of Kudamon, who scampered back up to Koji's shoulder, and placed him back on his shoulder, a firm hand on his head, "**Stop it**, Pagumon!" Pagumon closed his eyes and turned away from his brother as Koji and Koichi sighed with frustration as they began walking towards the woods, where they could hear the faint sound of their friends talking. If the two digimon hated one another, and they were almost inseparable, it was going to be a long adventure.

* * *

**Pagumon: Kudamon! Why would you make Kudamon the digimon of Light?!  
Me: Cause I wanted to?  
Kudamon: I don't mind that you're the digimon of darkness, Pagumon.  
Pagumon: WILL YOU SHUT UP?! *lunges at Kudamon*  
Koji: *pulls the two apart* Okay, break it up!  
Koichi: Can't you two get along?  
Pagumon: *closes eyes and turns away from Kudamon* Nope  
Me: Ugh! Why did I make you so stubborn?!  
Pagumon: How the hell should I know?  
Me: *scream in annoyance***


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Characters

**Me:** Sorry for the late uploads. I was in Spain for a week and there was no internet at the house.  
**Koji: **And yet you managed to update two other stories.  
**Me: **I was in a WiFi café and under pressure. My dad had to use it cause his computer, iPad and iPhone were out of power!  
**Koji: **Remind me why I'm supposed to care.  
**Me: ***growl* Just do the damn disclaimer  
**Koji: ***sigh* Fine. kojiluvr doesn't own digimon, it's characters or Loryn. Loryn's creator is DrawKnight.  
**Me: **Yeah! Thanks!  
**Koji: **Can I go now?  
**Me: **NO!  
**Koji: **Why?  
**Me: **Ryo broke my chainsaw in Light, Darkness and the Teams Without Their Leaders. Will you fix it?  
**Koji: **Nope  
**Me: **Why?  
**Koji: **Cause I hate you

* * *

Koichi sighed as they walked into view of their friends, the two bickering twin digimon still riding on their shoulders. "Koji!" They heard a voice cry and immediately, Allison came into view, a small, white digimon with wings riding on her shoulder and ran up to them. Koji gasped and stared at the digimon, "**You're **here? How'd you get a digimon?" Koichi, seeing the hurt in Allison's eyes due to Koji's cold tone, elbowed his brother lightly. Allison slightly grinned as Koji doubled over, nearly making Kudamon fall off his shoulder, "Are you talking about Puttimon? Yeah, I'm not really sure about that either." She laughed nervously and bit her lip as Takuya, JP, Tommy and Zoe ran up to greet the three and Koji glared at her slightly. "Koichi! We've been looking everywhere for you… **Koji**!" Takuya cried, delighted to see his best friend. Koji grinned and nodded at him, none of the traces of annoyance Allison was used to seeing in his eyes, "Hey, Taky. So, you're looking for my brother and not me?" He laughed as Takuya glanced nervously from side to side, "I'm just kidding! How were you supposed to know I was here as well? We went through different portals." Takuya, relieved nodded, "How **did** you get here anyway?"  
"Well, um…" Koji hesitated, not liking the idea of telling them about his embarrassing defeat, "Um… Murphy and… Harrington pulled me in and um… the gate sort of branched off so… I lunged the opposite way." The group stared at him in astonishment before laughing. Koji blushed and looked the other way as Koichi laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, although he ruined the moment of sympathy by howling with laughter himself, "Koji, you are the only person I know crazy enough to try and escape through a tunnel **after** being beaten up by the guy who brought you in there!" Takuya ceased laughing and stared at Koichi, "Are you saying **I'm **not crazy enough to do that?" Koichi shook his head and laughed even harder, "Takuya, you'd take it past that and **attack **the guys!" Takuya shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess you're right." Suddenly, Allison gave a cry of surprise and her hand flashed up to a glowing spot beside her eye. When the glowing, lilac light faded, Allison slowly drew her hand away from the spot, and cautiously rooted around her bag before taking a small pocket-mirror, that Koichi hadn't noticed before, and glanced in it. She gave a small shriek as everyone crowded around her, trying to see what had caused her little 'freak out'. Beside her left eyelid was a 'ダ' symbol that Koichi, somehow, immediately recognised as the symbol of dancing. She carefully rubbed it as she took out her phone, which, although out of power, was emitting a soft, lilac glow, similar to the tattoo. A bright flash blinded the group for a moment and when Allison looked back at her phone, it was a device unknown to her. It was a rectangular-shaped object, but it had a large semi-circle at the top, rounding the corners. It was coloured a mix light and dark purple and had an light denim-coloured grip and screen, located directly below a small, round, crimson button on the edge of the device. Below the screen were three more buttons, all smaller than the top one, but still crimson. She reached her hand up to the strange mark again, wondering if it had something to do with the appearance of the device.

_Allison Kujawa. Welcome to the digital world. This is your Burstelution device. You, along with the others, must commence your search._

Koji growled as he stared at the younger girls' Burstelution device. This was a little too much like his first trip to the digital world for his liking. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Allison asked, her voice trembling slightly.

_You must find your strengths and work with your weaknesses in order for your partners to digivolve. You must also search for the others. I will meet you at Whispering Cave to tell you the rest of the story._

Allison released her tattoo as the screen began to dim, "Wait! Where's Whispering Cave, and what's digivolving?!" She sighed in exasperation as the screen dimmed completely and she placed the device in her bag. Koji looked down at Kudamon, who was still resting on his shoulders, trying to hide from Pagumon, "Well, what **is **Whispering Cave?" Kudamon leaped down from his shoulders and stood on a small tree trunk so that everyone could hear him, "Whispering Cave is a large, labyrinth of a cave roughly a fortnights walk from here to the east. It earned its name from the fact that whenever any digimon entered it, they swore they could hear the spirits of digimon whispering to one another." He blushed as everyone stared at him, most likely due to how long it would take to get there, and he darted back up to Koji's shoulder again. Koichi giggled slightly, beginning to think that he and Koji had gotten the wrong partners, due to the fact that they were the exact opposite of one another (eg. Koji's really outgoing while Kudamon is more shy, like Koichi, and Pagumon wants to be noticed, a bit like Koji), and began walking towards the woods, "Come on. We'd better make a move if we want to get there soon!"

Murphy glanced at Harrington as they waited outside a pair of large, formidable-looking doors, "Do you think she'll be mad?" Harrington glared at his comrade as the doors slowly opened, "Have you ever known her **not **to be mad?" They walked in and nodded respectfully to a girl of eight years old sitting on a large, golden throne. The young girl's angelic complexion, what with her plump lips, pink cheeks, pale skin, large, blue eyes and flowing brown hair, was ruined by the fierce scowl etched on her face, "Well? Where is he? **Where **is Darkness?" Harrington gulped and looked up at her, beads of sweat slowly trickling down his forehead, "Um… you see, mistress, he escaped." The young girl shrieked in anger and waved her hand, somehow conjuring a strong gust of wind that almost swept the two boys off their feet, "**WHAT**?! How could you let him escape?!" Harrington flinched visibly and stood up straight again as Murphy struggled to regain his balance, "The warrior of darkness saved him, but I have good news." The young girl paused, her hand half-raised to call another gust of wind, a thoughtful look on her face, "Continue." Harrington sighed with relief as his mistress sat down on the throne once again, "I have received word that the celestial digimon are becoming desperate. So desperate, in fact, that they have sent for four amateur humans to help save this miserable world. One of them, the keeper of the spirit of dancing, has already joined the keepers of the elements, but the other three are still clueless." The young girl licked her lips thoughtfully, and stood up, snapping her fingers, signalling three digimon, a Devimon, a Meramon, and an Etemon, to come to her side, "Good work. You are assigned a new mission, one that I, myself, the Great, Lady Jessica, will accompany you on. We must convert at **least** one of the members to our side, effective immediately." Murphy and Harrington nodded and waited for the girl, now known as Jessica, to lead them out of the doors and towards the vast forest as the digimon followed closely.

Rhythm Sato groaned and forced herself into a shaky, standing position as she looked around. She had been on her way to orchestra practice, violin in hand, when a television in the window of an electrical shop she had been passing begun to glow brightly and had sucked her into where she was now. Groaning again, she glanced down at her favourite outfit and brushed the dust off. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved shirt with a black tie with printed and sequined music notes. Her plaid skirt was checked red, black and grey and her brown, knee-high boots had an engraved pattern of g-clefs. She had pale, almost white, skin, an inky, violet bob of hair that curved in neatly at the sides and only reached chin level, and finally, a pair of piercing, unusually coloured violet eyes. Glancing down at her hip, she gasped in surprise as both it and her mobile began to glow a deep violet colour. The light became blinding for a moment, but when it cleared, Rhythm gasped. In her phones place was a strange device. It was a rectangular-shaped object, but it had a large semi-circle at the top, rounding the corners. It was coloured violet and had an light grey grip and screen, located directly below a small, round, silver button on the edge of the device. Below the screen were three more buttons, all smaller than the top one, but still silver. Lifting up the side of her shirt cautiously, she gave another gasp of surprise, for there was a violet tattoo of a strange '楽' symbol which she knew as the Japanese word for music. Rubbing it gently, she gasped as the device she held lit up, "What the-"

_Rhythm Sato. Welcome to the digital world. This is your Burstelution device. You, along with the others, who shall arrive shortly, must commence your search._

Rhythm stared at her Burstelution device in fascination, finally finding her voice, "What am I supposed to be searching for, exactly?"

_You must find your strengths and work with your weaknesses in order for your partner to digivolve. You must also search for the others. I will meet you at Whispering Cave to tell you the rest of the story._

"Wait, hold up there! What partner?!" In excitement, she released her hip and grabbed her Burstelution device with both hands, but the screen suddenly turned blank. Growling, Rhythm turned around and found herself face-to-face with two creatures. One, a bear wearing a baseball cap and blue grips, was looking around, confused, while the other, a green-and-cream, bunny/dog-like creature who cried out in excitement and ran up to her, "Rhythm! I finally found you!" Rhythm gasped in shock and took a step backwards, trying to dislodge the creature as it latched onto her leg, "What the hell? Who- **what** are you and how do you know my name?!" The creature looked up at her and grinned, "I'm your digimon partner, Terriermon!" Rhythm gasped. This was all just a little too much for her to take in. She turned to look at the bear-like creature, who she assumed was another digimon, who was now looking extremely lost and upset, "Are you okay?" Terriermon sadly smiled and grabbed her digimon-friend's hand, "Bearmon's fine. He's just looking for **his** partner." Rhythm nodded slowly and walked towards a large rock, sat down, and pinched the bridge of her nose, mentally counting to ten, trying to calm herself down. _Just calm down, Sato. Calm down. One, two, three, fo- _"**AARGHH!**" Rhythm looked up to see a large figure fall directly on top of her, crushing her against the smooth rock. Growling, she struggled to push the heavy figure off of her, "Get **off **of me!"  
"I would… if I could!" The voice replied, sounding half-female, half-fifteen-year-old-male. Eventually, the two managed to untangle themselves and Rhythm finally got a good look at her 'crusher'. She was a tom-boyish girl, with long, brown hair with blue highlights and light brown eyes, which were half-concealed by the wire-rimmed glasses she wore. She wore a black cap backwards that had the word 'BEARS' printed on it in blue writing, a light blue bandana tied around her neck and an open, matching waistcoat. Her t-shirt, again, was blue, but had a crimson stripe on either shoulder, and one just below her chest, under a small, white triangle. She had blue, fingerless gloves, and a pair of old, worn-out jeans with two black pockets, and a pair of blue trainers with white soles. She was the kind of girl Rhythm detested, one that could look absolutely amazing without even trying, and yet still manage to look casual. The girl smiled, showing her shining white teeth, "Hi. I'm Loryn Sanchez." Rhythm remained silent, causing Loryn to click her tongue impatiently, "And you are?"  
"Rhythm Sato." Rhythm replied, walking back towards Terriermon as Bearmon ran up to the surprised, and rather freaked-out, Loryn. She picked up Terriermon, whipping around as she heard Loryn cry out in shock. Her chest, just above her heart, was glowing a calming blue colour, as was her phone. Knowing what was coming, Rhythm squeezed her eyes shut as the light became blinding for a moment before dimming, revealing the girls Burstelution device. ew partner!" away, leaving him with the fireball who grinned and floated over to him, "igures hand, standiIt was a rectangular-shaped object, but it had a large semi-circle at the top, rounding the corners. It was coloured a mix light and dark blue and had a crimson-coloured grip and screen, located directly below a small, round, white button on the edge of the device. Below the screen were three more buttons, all smaller than the top one, but still white. Glancing down her shirt at the place that had been glowing, Loryn gasped, "A blue tattoo of the symbol of art (芸)?! What the…" Placing her hand over it, she gasped as a voice was immediately emitted from the device.

_Loryn Sanchez. Welcome to the digital world. This is your Burstelution device. You, along with the others, who shall arrive shortly, must commence your search._

"Um… huh?" Loryn asked, frowning in confusion as Bearmon hugged her leg happily.

_You must find your strengths and work with your weaknesses in order for Bearmon to digivolve. You must also search for the others. I will meet you at Whispering Cave to tell you the rest of the story._

Releasing her chest (I know how that sounds. Not what I meant. I meant the tattoo over her heart.), she ran up to Rhythm, a confused look on her face, "Hey, Rhythm. Do you know what this is and… why I just got a tattoo?" Rhythm sighed, picked up her violin case, and turned to Loryn, "Firstly; no I don't know why you did, or even why **I **did. Secondly; why the bloody hell do you keep following me?!" Loryn seemed socked at her small outburst and stood flabbergasted for a moment with Bearmon by her side before she finally found her voice, "Well, you're the only person around here, and you're obviously not evil because you're new here, like me." Rhythm glared at her, wishing that there **was** someone evil around so she could join them and prove Loryn wrong, "Maybe I am evil. You know nothing about me, so why should you trust me?" Loryn raised one eyebrow and was about to answer when a human sprinted into the clearing, wearing a pink summer dress with a light, floral pattern and a pair of golden sandals. The young girl, possibly eight years old, stepped forwards, a malicious grin on her young face, "Um, we were just wondering, did you get these devices too? This is our first time here and-"  
"Don't listen to her! She's lying! Her aura is dark!" The young girl glared at Loryn, as she turned to Rhythm, "I can read auras. That's how I knew you weren't evil. I've been able to ever since my brother…" She stopped speaking, as if the words got caught in her throat, and Rhythm could see faint tears in her eyes. Scoffing, Rhythm turned her back on her, "Well, obviously you're not very accurate at reading them, are you?" Stalking towards the girl, she noticed two boys, one with dirty blonde hair, the other with brown hair and a crooked nose, running up behind her. As they burst into the clearing, they froze at the ominous glare the young girl gave them, ruining her angelic features, "I told you idiots to search for the last one!" The one with blond hair bowed, a terrified expression on his face, "She declined, mistress." The young girl sighed and turned back to Rhythm, cocked her head and smiled innocently, "So, are you joining us?" Rhythm nodded, "It's easy to see **you're **in charge. I'm Rhythm Sato, and this is my partner digimon, Terriermon. Just tell us what to do." The girl smirked and nodded as Rhythm bowed her head, "I'm Jessica Shizuka, and these two idiots are Murphy and Harrington." Rhythm nodded to the two boys and turned back to Jessica, "Well, Jessica? Any orders?" Jessica smiled, "Not just yet. We have what we came for, and now, everything else can wait. Follow me." Rhythm nodded and began to follow her new boss, but not before throwing Loryn a mocking smirk over her shoulder that said '_You see?_'. Loryn sighed and turned around as a large group of people came into view.

Tori Cox groaned as she forced herself off of the poor boy she had landed on, "**_I am so sorry about that!_**" He grunted in reply and stood up, dusting his blue jacket down as his long, raven hair blew slightly in the wind, "Um… what?" A slightly chubby boy in a blue-and-yellow jumpsuit walked up beside him, "She's speaking in English. She's probably American. She said; 'I am so sorry about that'." To Tori, he spoke in English, "**_Don't worry about it. He's Japanese and can't understand English._**" Tori nodded in understanding, trying to recall the Japanese lessons she had taken in London before going to Tokyo on holiday, "Oh, right. My name's Tori Cox. And you are?" The chubby boy looked slightly taken aback that she knew Japanese, but quickly overcame it, "I'm JP Shibayama, and he's Koji Minamoto." Koji grunted in reply and turned towards the group of five that were running towards him. Tori grinned and looked at JP, confused, "You're Japanese too, so how do you know English?" JP shrugged slightly, "My grandparents are American, like I assume you are, so I had to learn English to talk to them."  
"Actually, I'm from England." JP nodded and laughed sheepishly as Koji glanced sideways at the girl, quickly taking in her appearance. She had long, auburn hair that reached her waist, but she had it tied back in a ponytail like him, with a hair clip securing it. Her skin was slightly tanned with a dozen freckles dotted across her nose alone and her eyes were a cloudy blue. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a cupcake and the words 'Love This' printed on it with an arrow pointing from the words to the cupcake. She wore a mixed purple checked shirt; open, like his brother, a pair of navy jeans, and finally, a pair of purple _Skater_ converse shoes. Suddenly gasping in surprise, she glanced down at her left knee. It was glowing a pale maroon colour, as was the iPhone in her hand. Koji and JP looked away as the light became blinding, before turning back to the girl as the rest of the group ran up to them. On her knee was a maroon-coloured tattoo of the '者' symbol of writing and her phone had become the now-familiar, to the rest of the group anyway, Burstelution device. It was coloured maroon and had a lilac-coloured grip and screen, located directly below a small, round, navy button on the edge of the device. Below the screen were three more buttons, all smaller than the top one, but still navy. "**_What the hell is going on here?!_**" She cried in English, forgetting about the non-English-speaking group, bar JP.

_Tori Cox. Welcome to the digital world. This is your Burstelution device. You, along with the others, must commence your search._

"**_Um… I'm guessing that I'm not at summer camp anymore…_**" Tori whispered as a small, brown, fuzzy creature with a long, thin tail jumped onto her shoulder, causing her to shriek in surprise, "**_What the hell are you?!_**" The creature blinked and nuzzled into her neck, "**_Hello, Tori. I'm your digimon partner, Puwamon!_**" Tori felt a drop of sweat trickle down her cheek as JP chuckled silently and Koji rolled his eyes. Looking around, Tori realised that every human near her had a creature like the one on her shoulder and were chatting with them in a friendly matter, "**_Digimon… partner?_**"

_You must find your strengths and work with your weaknesses in order for Puwamon to digivolve. You must also search for the others. I will meet you at Whispering Cave to tell you the rest of the story._

Tori glanced down at Puwamon and suddenly realised that the whole group, excluding JP and Koji, were staring at her. Bowing slightly, she smiled at them, "**_Hiya! My name's Tori Cox, and you are?_**" The group remained silent, glancing at one another in confusion. Tori turned to JP, "**_None of them speak English either?_**" JP shook his head and Tori turned back to the rest of the group, blushing slightly, "Sorry. I'm not quite used to speaking in Japanese. I said; Hi, my name's Tori Cox." The group turned to JP, confused. JP grinned, "Tori's from England. They don't exactly speak Japanese over there." Takuya, nodding in understanding, grinned at Tori, "Well, hey, Tori. I'm Takuya and this is Zoe, Tommy, Koichi and Allison, and I'm assuming you already know JP and Koji." Tori nodded and glanced at the digimon on their shoulders or beside them, wondering how she had failed to notice Koji and JP's partners. Takuya facepalmed, realising he had forgotten the digimon, "And these are our partners. DemiMeramon, mine, Porumon, Zoe's, Kapurimon, JP's, Tokomon, Tommy's, Kudamon, Koji's, Pagumon, Kudamon's broth-" At the ferocious glare from Pagumon, Takuya paused in mid-word, coughed and continued, "Um… Pagumon, Koichi's, and finally, Puttimon, Allison's." Tori nodded, her head spinning with the amount of people and digimon she had been introduced to, "Well, this is my partner, Puwamon." Takuya grinned and gave her a thumbs-up, revealing his small, orange tattoo. Gasping, Tori looked down at her own tattoo, "You-you have one too?" Takuya glanced down at his hand in curiosity, "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. We all have one. What about you?" Koji deadpanned and pointed to Tori's kneecap, "Why is it that the idiot is always the leader?" Takuya growled at Koji, "Watch it, Wolfy! Or I'll-"  
"Yeah? You'll what?"  
"Well… I don't know, but you won't like it!" Koji laughed sarcastically and turned away from the enraged leader, "Yeah, of course I won't, goggle-head." Suddenly, he whipped around to face a large bush without warning, "Come out! We know you're there!" Everyone was silent, including whoever was in the bush, which only enraged Koji further, "You're outnumbered, and out-skilled. Come out before we make you!"  
"Hmph! I'd like to see that, Minamoto." The entire group, bar Tori, stiffened as a boy with dirty blond hair and another with brown hair and a crooked nose, stepped out from the bush. Koji's hands balled into fists as he glared daggers at the blond, and vice versa. If looks could kill, any area within a hundred feet of the two boys would look like an atomic bomb had hit it. Neither wanting to make the first move, they both just stood, feet rooted firmly to the ground, glaring at one another, sharp, midnight blue eyes on shallow green ones. Finally, Murphy stepped forwards, ending the glaring contest, "We came for the girl." Both Koji and Koichi stepped in front of Allison, speaking in unison, "Well, you can't have her." Harrington laughed, his eyes shining dangerously, "Not for her. Our mistress has no interest in Dance. What she wants is Writing." Takuya raised one eyebrow, confused, but glancing at Tori's tattoo, Koji understood his intentions. Stepping out from Allison, he moved over to Tori, "I'm afraid you're going to be leaving empty handed. I seem to recall you being vastly outnumbered, and out-skilled, seeing as we have digimon partners and you have none." Murphy smirked and snapped his fingers as three, large digimon came into view, "Oh, really?"

Koji stared in horror at the two Champion level digimon and the one Ultimate. Their digimon were all either Rookie, in his case, or In-Training. How were they going to fight these guys? Nonetheless, Kudamon jumped off of his shoulder, surprising him, "Come on, guys! We can do this!" Koichi gasped as Pagumon leapt out of his arms and stood by his brother, "Kudamon's right! We have to protect our partners!" One by one, starting with DemiMeramon, the digimon began to move forwards in a defensive position around their partners, "We'll never back down!" Using their best attacks, they lunged at the digimon, two on each of the Champion digimon, and four, Kudamon included, fighting the Ultimate. Gasping as Kudamon was thrown back, both Pagumon and Koji ran towards him. "Kudamon! Kudamon, are you alright?" Koji cried, picking his partner up. Kudamon's eyes were closed, his breath was coming in ragged, shallow gasps and he whimpered occasionally. Pagumon growled and whipped around to face the Ultimate digimon, who was now easily fighting off Puwamon and DemiMeramon, his eyes filled with rage, "That was my **brother**! You're going to pay dearly for that!" Koichi's jaw dropped in surprise as Pagumon leapt towards the digimon and his Burstelution device began to glow its usual deep purple.

_It is time._

Koichi nodded and grabbed the device with his right hand, bringing it up to shoulder level as his left hand found its way over to the tattoo on his left arm, "Execute!" He slammed his now-glowing hand into the device and switched hands so that the Burstelution device was in his right hand and his left was over his tattoo, "Burst digivolve now!" He let the device become a glowing ball of light that zoomed towards Pagumon, straightened his arm and pointed towards his digimon, flipped his wrist so that the palm of his hand was facing the sky and tapped the tattoo with one finger, "Mode One!" Pagumon grinned as he was absorbed by the orb and felt his body undergoing drastic changes, "Pagumon burst-digivolve to…" The glowing light disappeared, revealing a grey-and-white wolf-like digimon that stood on its hind legs with a small tattoo of the symbol of darkness glowing on his upper-left arm, exactly where Koichi's was, "Gazimon!" Koichi grinned as Gazimon leapt towards the digimon, knocking him back slightly, giving the In-Training digimon time to recover before they attacked again. Koji growled as Kudamon opened his eyes and attempted to jump out of his arms, "Kudamon… Kudamon! Stay still! You can't fight in your condition!" Kudamon refused to remain still, looking worriedly at Gazimon as he was thrown back, "Koji, let me go! I… have to… help… my brother!" Koji shook his head and clasped his partner firmly, "No way! You'd be no help to him in this condition!" He was secretly worried for his partner, not wanting him to be hurt anymore, but Kudamon didn't listen to him, finally succeeding in wriggling free, "I don't care! I need to help!" Koji was about to run after him when someone pulled him back by the shoulder. Growling, he whipped around, fist at the ready to punch… Tori? Koji froze and stared into the girl's calm, blue eyes. She shook her head and released his shoulder, "This is their battle, Koji. If Kudamon wants to fight, it's up to him. You can't keep him prisoner in your arms just because you don't want him to fight." Koji growled again and turned to watch his partner as he and Gazimon attacked from either side, worry evident in his eyes, "What about Puwamon? Aren't you worried about her?" Tori nodded, "Of course I am, but I know she can handle it." Suddenly Tori gasped and Koji turned to face her again to see her Burstelution device glowing its usual, maroon colour.

_It is time._

Tori nodded uncertainly as she held the device up with her right hand and her left wafted over her glowing tattoo, "Execute!" She slammed her now-glowing hand into the device and switched hands so that the Burstelution device was in her right hand and her left was over her tattoo, "Burst digivolve now!" She let the device become a glowing ball of light that zoomed towards Puwamon, straightened her arm and pointed towards her digimon, flipped her wrist so that the palm of her hand was facing the sky and tapped the tattoo with one finger, "Mode One!" Puwamon stood up, smirking, as the ball of maroon light surrounded her, "Puwamon burst-digivolve to…" The ball of light shattered, leaving her a pink-and-blue bird digimon with a grey shackle around her ankle and a glowing tattoo of the symbol of writing on her kneecap, "Biyomon!" The Ultimate digimon was becoming slightly overwhelmed as the two new digimon, along with Kudamon and Gazimon. DemiMeramon turned to look at Takuya who was already holding the Burstelution device, "You ready, partner?" Takuya nodded as his tattoo and digivice (it's easier to call the Burstelution device a digivice) began to glow a warm orange colour.

_It is time._

Takuya pursed his lips determinedly as he nodded and held the digivice up with his right hand, letting his left move slowly over the orange tattoo, "Execute!" He slammed his now-glowing hand into the device and switched hands so that the Burstelution device was in his right hand and his left was at shoulder level, "Burst digivolve now!" He let the device become a glowing ball of light that zoomed towards DemiMeramon, straightened his arm and pointed towards his digimon, flipped his wrist so that the palm of his hand was facing the sky and tapped the tattoo with one finger, "Mode One!" DemiMeramon grinned widely as he was absorbed by the orange orb of energy, "DemiMeramon burst-digivolve to…" He laughed as the orb dispersed, revealing his tall, white-and-flaming form with a small, orange tattoo of the symbol of flame on his right hand, "Candlemon!" The Ultimate digimon finally began to back away, as Allison, Zoe, JP and Tommy, catching on on what to do, grabbed their digivices.

_It is time._

They all nodded, whether nervous, determined or excited, and held the digivice up with their right hand, letting their left move slowly over their glowing tattoos, "Execute!" They slammed their now-glowing hands into the devices and switched hands so that the Burstelution device was in their right hand and their left were hovering over their tattoos, "Burst digivolve now!" They let the device become a glowing ball of light that zoomed towards their digimon, straightened their arm and pointed towards their digimon, flipped their wrists so that the palm of their hand was facing the sky and tapped the tattoo with one finger, "Mode One!" Tokomon growled at the digimon he was fighting as he was absorbed by the green orb of energy, "Tokomon burst-digivolve to…" He flapped his wings, pushing the orb away, revealing his new, brown-and-cream guinea-pig like form with a pale blue tattoo of the symbol of ice on his forehead, "Patamon!"

Puttimon fluttered her wings excitedly as the orb of lilac energy enveloped her, "Puttimon burst-digivolve to…" She jumped energetically out of the orb, introducing her white dog-like form with a lilac tattoo of the symbol of dancing beside her eye, "Salamon!"

Kapurimon giggled as the yellow orb surrounded him, "Kapurimon burst-digivolve to…" He batted the orb away with a long, sleeved arm and threw his arms into the air, introducing his new form with a yellow tattoo of the symbol of thunder on his right shoulder blade, "Kotemon!"

Finally, Porumon smiled at Zoe as the purple orb surrounded her, "Porumon burst-digivolve to…" She flew up out of the light in her new, brown-feathered form with a pink tattoo of the symbol of wind on her ankle, "Hawkmon!"

Seeing that they were now outmatched as the digimon advanced on them, the two Champion digimon fled, leaving Murphy, Harrington and the Ultimate digimon to ward off the eight Rookie digimon. Casting a worried glance at their last digimon, Harrington beckoned for Murphy and the digimon to follow him, "Come on. She's already chosen a side. There's no point in staying now!" Growling, the three left the clearing, leaving the eight children alone with their digimon, who leapt into their arms or nuzzled into their legs. Cries of,  
"You were amazing!"  
"How'd you manage to ward that Ultimate off in Rookie form?"  
"**_Does this mean you're still my partner?_**"  
Echoed the clearing as a new girl staggered up to them, dehydrated and injured, her brown-and-blue hair messy, and, as she collapsed, her name rung through the now-silent clearing, "**_Loryn?_**"

* * *

**Me: **PLEASE?  
**Koji: **NO!  
**Me: **PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?  
**Koji: **NoNoNO!  
**Me: **PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEE EEEEEEE?  
**Koji: **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**Me: **Give me more Crunchies and a new weapon and I'll leave you alone.  
**Koji: **When did I give you Crunchies?  
**Me: **Just do it.  
**Koji: ***pulls out trolley of Crunchies and a tazer* Fine. Now don't bother me for ten chapters.  
**Me: **Thank you *leaves*


	5. Ch 5: Pride, Jealousy and Koichi's Trial

**Me: **Hi again!  
**Koichi: **Um... weren't you supposed to bother Koji this time?  
**Me: **Yeah, but he said he'd give me Crunchies and a weapon for another story if I left him alone for ten disclaimers.  
**Koichi: **Oh...  
**Gazimon: **DAMMIT, KOJI!  
**Me: **So, will you do the disclaimer?  
**Koichi: ***silence*  
**Gazimon: ***silence*  
**Me: ***pulls out taser* You know, I haven't transferred this yet!  
**Koichi: **kojiluvr doesn't own digimon or Loryn. Thanks to DrawKnight for proofreading the chapter and allowing her use of her OC, Loryn.  
**Me: **And?  
**Gazimon: **And what?  
**Me: **I heard you tell Biyomon you thought I was a like a banshee when I scream. So apologise! *screams entire sentence*  
**Gazimon:** *covers ears* okay, okay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!  
**Me: **Good.  
**Gazimon: ***cough* Banshee *cough, cough*

* * *

Rhythm sighed as the doors to Jessica's private suite closed behind her and Terriermon jumped up onto her head, her brown eyes pools of worry,  
"What's wrong, Rhythm?" Rhythm sighed again and began walking out of the castle built into a large boulder they used as headquarters,  
"Jessica wants me to attack Loryn and Tori, whoever she is, and convince them to join us." Terriermon raised one eyebrow, confused,  
"You don't want to?" Rhythm shook her head,  
"I don't want to hurt anyone again." She shuddered as the memory caught up to her.  
_*Flashback*  
Rhythm smirked as she gave her younger brother a small noogie on the side of the road,  
"That's what you get for stealing __**my **__chocolate bar, Squirt." He glared at her, his violet eyes sparking with anger,  
"Don't call me that!" Rhythm glared at him and caught his upper arm, "I'm your big sister. I'll call you what I want." Tears began to flow down the younger boys face as he tried to wriggle free of Rhythm's grip.  
"What's wrong, crybaby?" she snarled, digging her nails into his flesh lightly. He gave a slight cry of pain, yanked his arm from her grip and dashed out onto the road, not checking to see if it was safe. Rhythm gave a cry of horror,  
"Ryun! NO!" Ryun paused, turned around and froze in horror as the large, red truck beeped at him, trying to stop. Ryun remained frozen, staring at the truck as it sped closer and closer until…  
"RRRYYYUUUNNN!" Rhythm cried, running out to her brother's fallen, broken and bloody body as the driver jumped out of the truck, phone in hand, calling 911. But it was too late. Ryun was dead.  
*Flashback End*  
_Rhythm shuddered again, not willing to speak about the horrid tragedy that had befallen her brother, not even to her partner. Terriermon nodded, understanding that she didn't want to talk about what had happened beforehand,  
"Did you tell Jessica?" Rhythm nodded and sighed,  
"She told me I couldn't afford to show any signs of weakness, unless I wanted to leave." Terriermon shook her head, her eyes filled with even more worry,  
"I don't understand why you agreed to join her."  
"It was… that Loryn girl."  
"But she seemed nice and trustworthy."  
"I know but…" Rhythm paused, unable to say that she was jealous of the girl. Terriermon nodded, once again understanding,  
"I get that you were a bit jealous of her, but I still don't know why you joined Jessica." Rhythm shrugged,  
"I guess I… wanted to show her up." Terriermon's ears drooped as she looked down at her partner's unhappy face. _How can I help her? I'm supposed to, but I don't know how. _"Rhythm!" They both turned around as a childish voice emerged from the 'castle', shortly followed by Jessica's eight-year-old body.  
"Rhythm! I've decided not to make you do something you don't want to. It appears that both of them have already chosen a side. What I want you to do is draw Darkness away from the group and lead him to a village known as Emporium of Light. Then just leave and come back here. Understood?" Rhythm nodded gratefully; glad that she wouldn't have to fight anyone. Suddenly, a human figure emerged from the cave behind Jessica. He had short, raven-coloured hair, midnight blue eyes and wore a green shirt, open, over a magenta top, white jeans and a pair of black school shoes. Rhythm froze and stared at the figure as a Gazimon walked out behind him,  
"Isn't **that **him?" Jessica turned around sharply, and, upon seeing the figure, relaxed,  
"No. That is one of my six Kiawiks, the one of jealousy. Each Kiawik represents one of the six warriors' sins. For Darkness is jealousy, for Light is pride, Fire is rage, Wind is lack of forgiveness, Thunder is greed, and finally, Ice is childishness. Each one of the Kiawiks looks like the warrior it earned its sin from and have angered and tormented many digimon all over the digital world, making them think that they are the warriors." Rhythm shuddered as she looked at the Kiawik of jealousy,  
"Do… do they have names?"Jessica shrugged,  
"I really only call them the sin they represent, but you can name this one if you want." Rhythm nodded and looked at the Kiawik. _Something that he looks like. His hair, or eyes, or skin, or trait. That's it! Jealousy in Japanese! _"Shittomon," Rhythm said immediately. Jessica smirked and whispered the name under her breath before turning to the Kiawik,  
"Shittomon! Come here!" Immediately, the Kiawik moved towards Jessica before stopping as she held up her hand.  
"I like it. Now, go find Darkness and replace him with Shittomon. Just make sure Art doesn't see you. Oh, and Light often stays next to Darkness, so take Pride with you as well, in case any problems arise. You can name him too, if you want." Rhythm nodded as the long-haired boy stepped out beside Shittomon,  
"Hokorimon." She turned and, with Terriermon by her side, Hokorimon and Shittomon behind her, began to walk towards the forest.

Loryn groaned and blinked her eyes open. She was lying on a bed of leaves in a large clearing. Several kids her age were lying beside her and one girl she vaguely recognised was leaning against a tree opposite her. Groaning again, Loryn pushed herself into a sitting position as the girl squealed quietly and ran over to her, tripping over several tree-roots as she did so,  
"**_Loryn! Oh, I'm so glad you're awake! Are you okay?_**" Loryn nodded, recognising the girl as her cousin, Tori, as her eyes adjusting to the light,  
"**_Yeah, I'm fine, Tori. But… where am I and… who are these guys?_**"  
"**_You're in the digital world, Loryn. And as I've said before, I'm your digimon partner!_**" Both girls looked up as Bearmon ran up to her partner, Biyomon by her side. Loryn gasped in horror and pushed herself up against the tree behind her,  
"**_Ah! Get away from me!_**" Tori raised one eyebrow as Bearmon pulled to a halt,  
"**_What's wrong, Loryn? She's your partner, just like Biyomon here is mine._**" Loryn froze and looked up at Tori,  
"**_You mean… she's not trying to attack me?_**" Tori shook her head and Loryn finally allowed a grateful Bearmon to sit down next to her as the raven-haired boy beside them sleepily blinked his eyes open,  
"Is something wrong, Tori?" Tori shook her head,  
"No, Koichi. Everything's fine. Go back to sleep." Koichi nodded, yawned and closed his eyes again, turning over and hugging Gazimon slightly. Loryn looked back at her cousin,  
"**_You look really tired. You want me to keep a lookout? I'm not gonna be sleeping anytime soon._**" Tori looked uncertainly at Loryn, her blue eyes clouded with tiredness,  
"**_You sure?_**" Loryn nodded and Tori grinned in thanks before walking over to her own bed of leaves, almost tripping several times in the process. Loryn shook her head, mystified. How her cousin could play most sports like a pro, and yet trip over a dust bunny in normal circumstances would forever remain a mystery to her. Standing up, she stretched and walked over to Tori's old, tree-post and leaned against it as the first grey light of the morning came into view.

Rhythm yawned as she peeked out from behind the tree and the kids finally began to wake up. She immediately spotted Loryn and Darkness as they stood up and stretched, grinning around at everyone. Loryn immediately went to a girl with auburn hair and began talking in another language, soon followed by a slightly chubby boy while Darkness walked over to another boy a lot like himself, but with long hair in a bandana. She sighed and stared at the Bandana-boy, before shaking herself and looking back towards Darkness. She had a mission and she had to complete it. Grinning, she moved towards the lake as Darkness walked towards it, but growled in annoyance as the Bandana-boy followed him. _If he keeps following him, I'm not gonna get anything done! _Suddenly, a plan formed in her mind. She bit her lip, unsure if she was ready for this, but even thinking about Jessica's eyes glowing the way they did when Murphy or Harrington disappointed her and the shrieks of pain from the older boys sent shivers down Rhythm's spine. It was horrible to watch two, roughly twenty-five-year-olds shriek and cry in pain because of a small, eight-year-old girl. Rhythm was not ready to go through that pain herself. Mentally cringing in guilt, she placed her violin in a nearby tree hollow and beckoned for Terriermon and Hokorimon to follow her, whispering the plan. Terriermon nodded confidently, making Rhythm visibly cringe. Her partner had so much faith in her to make the right choices, but what if she couldn't make them? Shrugging the thoughts away, she got her game face on and stumbled into the clearing by the lake, falling to her knees in front of the two surprised boys and their digimon. The Bandana-boy immediately ran over to her, placing a cool hand on her forehead.  
"Is she okay, Koji?" Darkness asked, his eyes wide. Rhythm blushed slightly upon hearing the Bandana-boy's name. _Koji. Koji, Koji, Koji. No! Focus on the mission at hand! _Koji shook his head,  
"I don't know, Koichi. She's burning up slightly." Rhythm counted down in her head and, precisely on time, Terriermon ran in, calling her name,  
"Rhythm! Rhythm, where are you?" She gasped in shockhorror as she saw her 'fainted' partner on the ground beside the two boys,  
"Rhythm! Is she okay?" Koji's fox-like partner shook its head,  
"We don't know, but she doesn't seem to be hurt." Rhythm mentally grinned, but put on a face of absolute pain, whipped onto her back, screaming for all she was worth,  
"Ryun! No! No, Ryun! Don't leave me!" She had no fear of the other kids hearing her for the lake was a good ten minutes away from the clearing. Darkness gasped in shock and ran forwards,  
"Koji! You're the faster runner! Go get help!" Koji nodded and, with Kudamon on his shoulder, sprinted into the woods as Darkness crouched down beside Rhythm.  
"Rhythm, Rhy, please wake up!" Terriermon 'wept' as a glowing light, emitted by some of the glowing moss Rhythm had found in a small tree, enveloped her. Rhythm, mentally grinning again, groaned, blinked open her eyes, and pushed herself into a sitting position,  
"Where am I?"  
"In a safe place," Darkness assured her, his hand on her shoulder. Rhythm nodded, closed her eyes and began to lie down again, when she jolted up, her eyes wide in 'alarm',  
"Ryun! Where's Ryun?" Darkness shook his head,  
"I don't know. You're the only one here." Rhythm shook her head in 'depression' and 'distress',  
"Oh, no…. I promised mom!"  
"Who is Ryun and what did you promise her?" Darkness asked, his eyes wide in concern. Rhythm shook her head and buried it in her hands,  
"Ryun's my little brother and I promised mom I'd look after him, but then we got transported here and some digimon attacked us, kidnapped him and brought him to the Emporium of Light and I fainted and woke up in a desert. I've been wandering around, looking for help for days." Rhythm was surprised by how real her story sounded, but didn't let it show in her voice,  
"And the digimon said something about the Kiawiks and how they'd use him to bribe the one with control over their land away." Darkness gasped in horror.  
"Well, you've found help. My partner's friends and I definitely will!" Gazimon cried, grinning at the thought of being a hero. Rhythm glanced down at her watch and gasped in 'horror',  
"Oh, no! It's too late!" Darkness raised one eyebrow in confusion, "Why?"  
"The digimon said they'd begin his execution in two days at midday if the Kiawik refused, and that's three hours away! The journey is at **least** five hours by foot, and that's if you know your way!" Terriermon 'explained' as Rhythm buried her head in her arms. Koichi bit his lip. _This would be a great time for JagerLoweemon to appear! _Suddenly, an unstable looking digimon burst through the bushes and landed beside them. Looking at it, Koichi easily recognised it as JagerLoweemon, but even when he was still, he seemed to be wavering, never steady. Koichi turned back to Rhythm who was staring at JagerLoweemon in fascination,  
"I'll come with you now, but let me just wait for my brother to come back." _Oh! So __**that's **__why they looked so alike! _Rhythm thought as Hokorimon ran out into the clearing, 'panting' heavily for breath.  
"Koichi… everyone… busy… Not sure… when they'll… be back," 'Koji' 'wheezed', doubling over. Koichi shook his head,  
"That's fine. Koji, I need to help…" He paused and turned to Rhythm, "What's your name?"  
"Um… Rhythm, but you can call me Rhy," Rhythm stuttered, before realising she'd given him her real name. Koichi nodded and turned back to 'Koji',  
"I need to help Rhy save her brother. We'll be at the Emporium of Light. Will you tell the others?" 'Koji' nodded and watched as Koichi, Gazimon, Terriermon and Rhythm climbed onto JagerLoweemon's back and ran off. Grinning, he ducked behind a tree and signalled for 'Koichi' to go into the clearing as he heard pounding footsteps behind him and Koji, Takuya, Loryn and Tori ran into view.  
"Koichi! Where'd she go?" 'Koichi' turned around to face them,  
"She woke up and said something about having to find her little brother and ran off." Loryn frowned. Something wasn't right about Koichi. She closed her eyes, concentrating on him and gasped,  
"That's not Koichi!" 'Koichi' laughed nervously, "Of course I am! Who're you gonna believe, Koji, your own brother or the new girl?" Koji narrowed his eyes. It looked and sounded like his brother, but Koichi would never say that.  
"Let me ask you something, Koichi. What do you plan on asking Satomi to name her child?" he asked, his midnight blue eyes as cold, hard, sharp and piercing as an icicle. 'Koichi' thought about it for a minute. He hadn't known Satomi was pregnant,  
"Ruka for a girl and… Takeru for a boy." Koji growled and lunged at 'Koichi', taking the Kiawik by surprise,  
"Satomi isn't pregnant. Koichi would know that, so who are you and what have you done with him?" Loryn, Tori and Takuya watched the two fighting on the ground for a minute before Koji found himself pinned down by 'Koichi'.  
"I am Shittomon, the Kiawik of Jealousy. And let me tell you; where your brother's gone will **not** be welcoming to him." Takuya let out a cry of rage and was about to pull Shittomon off his friend when another figure, this time exactly like Koji, jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, quickly pinning him down,  
"Who are **you**?" The figure growled and smirked menacingly,  
"I am Hokorimon, the Kiawik of Pride. And no one will interfere with our work." The two girls stood watching, frozen with fear, until Loryn shook herself and charged at Shittomon who was getting ready to attack Koji, knocking him off her friend,  
"Leave, now." Shittomon laughed as Tori threw Hokorimon off of Takuya,  
"And who's going to make us?"  
"How about us?" Candlemon cried, stepping forwards, Bearmon, Biyomon and Kudamon by his side. Shittomon smirked,  
"It's going to take more than four to stop us!"  
"Then, how about eight!" Kudamon yelled, beckoning for Hawkmon, Kotemon, Salamon and Patamon to come forward. The two Kiawiks smirked,  
"We could still easily defeat you, but for now, we're on orders to remain inactive. So, I guess this battle is put on hold for another day." They bowed deeply, looked up, jumped, and disappeared from view. Koji growled and stared at the spot where they had vanished,  
"Tell me where my brother is, you cowards!" Then, a single name floated towards the on the breeze,  
"The Emporium of Light."

Rhythm frowned as they quickly approached the bridge of the Emporium of light. _Why am I doing this? To show a girl, one that I didn't even give a chance, up? This isn't right! _She sighed as JagerLoweemon skidded to a halt. _Well, it's too late now. _She jumped off, Terriermon in her arms, and watched as the black-and-gold lion bounded away.  
"Well, where's your brother?" Koichi asked, looking around. Rhythm shook herself and began walking over the unguarded bridge,  
"Um… he's being kept in the town hall. Come on. We only have another ten minutes." Koichi nodded and began to follow her, Gazimon by his side.  
"Koichi, I don't trust her," Gazimon growled, glaring at Rhythm's back. Koichi shook his head, "Something's wrong with her, and I'm not talking about her brother. She's guilty of something, but she doesn't **feel **evil." Gazimon shrugged,  
"Okay, then. If you're sure." Koichi nodded as Rhythm stopped,  
"I am. Is something wrong, Rhy?" Rhythm hesitated before shaking her head,  
"Um… no. You wait here. I'll go check if Ryun's inside." Koichi nodded and leant up against a nearby wall and, a few minutes later, looked up as a door opened to find, not Rhythm, but several digimon known as Knightmon pointing their spears directly at him.  
"Come with us," one of them, the leader, demanded.  
"You are to be tried for your actions as the Kiawik of Jealousy."

Rhythm bit her lip uncertainly as she stood at the desk of the sentry, Datamon.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, impatiently. She half shook her head, and then nodded,  
"Yes. I've heard that the Kiawik of Jealousy rules this town." Datamon growled and nodded,  
"You heard right, unfortunately. But he remains in his sanctuary, guarded by extremely strong digimon, so, even though he is weak due to his human form, we can't attack him." Rhythm took a deep breath. This was it. The moment she had prepared for the whole time she was on JagerLoweemon.  
"Well, you're in luck. He's standing just outside right now, unguarded," she stuttered, blushing ten shades of pink, red, magenta and purple. Datamon frowned, crouching down over his desk,  
"Are you positive?" Rhythm nodded, her violet eyes not meeting Datamon's black ones,  
"I just saw him. If you don't believe me, then let me put my life on it." Datamon frowned at her again, then grinned, laughed, and grabbed his earpiece,  
"Knightmon! We have him! Who do you think I'm talking about? Jealousy, of course! Yes! Yes, he's outside the town hall now, unguarded." He grinned again and put the earpiece away,  
"Child, you have done this town a great favour and will be rewarded graciously." Rhythm shook her head, much to the surprise of Datamon,  
"I don't want a reward. I just wanted to help you out." She began to walk out of the building, Terriermon on her head, ducking into a bathroom as several Knightmon wrestled Koichi and Gazimon into the building, Koichi's hands secured behind his back. Rhythm, feeling dizzy all of a sudden, leant up against the sink, unnoticed tears dripping from her cheeks into the sink as she took several deep, steadying breaths. _Calm down, Sato. Calm. The. Hell. Down. You did the right thing.  
But, then why don't you feel good? _A small, childish voice she vaguely recognised argued._ It doesn't matter what I feel. What's done is done and it's too late to change anything.  
It's never too late. _The voice argued again, becoming clearer with each word. _You can still help him. Find the Light, Mattie. Find the light. _In a flash, when she heard the name 'Mattie', she recognised the voice and looked into the mirror in front of her to see, just behind her, a young boy of eight with inky, violet hair and eyes, pale skin and a sad smile etched into his face with a long, pink scar running all the way from his wrist to his chin. Rhythm felt a tear run down her cheek as she placed a hand on the mirror,  
"Ryun?"

Koji growled and pushed himself to run faster as the bridge for the Emporium of Light came into view.

___I have to find Koichi. Before something bad happens._ Growling again, he slowed as two Knightmon appeared at the gates, blocking the entrance. Koji growled as his friends caught up to him, gasping for breath,  
"Let us through." The Knightmon shook their heads angrily,  
"We will not allow Kiawiks into the village, just as we are about to end the rein of one." Koji's heart plummeted to his stomach as he thought of how Shittomon looked exactly like Koichi and Hokorimon like him. _  
__This is what he meant when he said Koichi wouldn't be welcome!_  
"We aren't Kiawiks. We are the ex-legendary warriors, the ones who saved the digital world!" Takuya cried, his fists clenched. The Knightmon glanced at one another, and then back at the children,  
"Prove it. Spirit evolve. Now!" Koji's heart plummeted again,  
"We can't. We never got our spirits back after leaving." The Knightmon on his left snorted,  
"I knew it. You're nothing but phonies, imposters, trying to save your ally." Koji clenched his own fist, lunging at the Knightmon, punching one of them in the shin. The Knightmon barely flinched, and then glared at the ex-warrior of Light, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, holding him up as he struggled against the digimon's grip,  
"Save your strength, Kiawik of Pride. Because of your stubbornness, you **will** be entering the Empire, but you and your friends will be sharing the same faith as Jealousy." He carefully looked at the remaining seven children. He recognised four of them as the Kiawiks of childishness, greed, lack of forgiveness and rage, but the remaining three girls were unfamiliar to him. He grabbed Rage and Childishness, also by their collars, causing them to choke slightly as his colleague picked up Greed and Lack of Forgiveness,  
"You three may enter or leave as you wish. I do not recognise you as Kiawiks." Loryn glared at him as the digimon charged, attacking with their best attacks. The Knightmon, surprised by the sudden attacks, dropped Koji, Tommy, JP and Zoe, but kept a tight hold of Takuya's shirt, choking him as he gasped for air.  
"TAKUYA!" Candlemon cried as an orange light enveloped him and Takuya's tattoo glowed, catching Knightmon's eye, causing him to drop the young boy,  
"What the- the Kiawiks don't have those!"  
Takuya pursed his lips determinedly as he nodded and held the digivice up with his right hand, letting his left move slowly over the orange tattoo,  
"Execute!" He slammed his now-glowing hand into the device and switched hands so that the Burstelution device was in his right hand and his left was at shoulder level,  
"Burst digivolve now!" He let the device become a glowing ball of light that zoomed towards Candlemon, straightened his arm and pointed towards his digimon, flipped his wrist so that the palm of his hand was facing the sky and tapped the tattoo with one finger,  
"Mode One!" Candlemon grinned widely as he was absorbed by the orange orb of energy,  
"Candlemon burst-digivolve to…" He laughed as the orb dispersed, revealing his tall, blue-and-cloaked form with a small, orange tattoo of the symbol of flame on his right hand,  
"Wizardmon!" Knightmon froze as Wizardmon flew towards him, staff in hand.  
"Electro Squall!" The attack didn't affect either Knightmon, but angered them both, causing them to unleash their own attacks. Wizardmon cried out in pain and immediately de-digivolved as the attacks of the two Ultimate digimon came into contact with his body. Neither Knightmon seemed to care about the digimon or the three girls and went to pick up the five 'Kiawiks', who had all been thrown back due to the force of the attack, as a lilting, yet deep voice came into earshot,  
"Stop! They're not Kiawiks!"

Koichi growled as he was shoved along a narrow passageway into a small, squared room with a single light hanging in the middle and a large, round table with one seat on either side. His hands were firmly secured behind his back and, as he was pushed down into one of the chairs, his ankles were also secured, each to one leg of the chair. Growling again, he looked around for Gazimon, who he found in the grip of a second Knightmon. He looked up as a door opened and a tall, angel-woman-like digimon walked in and seated herself opposite him,  
"Who are you and why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong!" The digimon glared at him and tapped a booted foot impatiently on the ground,  
"Of course you did, Jealousy. You must pay for your mistakes, but first, I want to ask you a few questions concerning your colleagues." Koichi growled, glaring at her, his midnight blue eyes narrowing,  
"You never answered my question. Who are you?" The digimon glared at him through the metal helmet on her blonde head,  
"Don't play dumb, Jealousy. You know who I am." Koichi glared at her again, struggling against the thin-but-strong ropes,  
"I honestly don't, and also, my name is not Jealousy. It's Koichi Kimura." The angel looked slightly surprised, even reclining a tiny bit,  
"So, Shizuka has named her warriors. Very well, Kimura. Seeing as you don't remember me, I will introduce myself. I am Angewomon, mayor of the Emporium of Light, the area that has been under **your** tyrannical control for the two millenniums since the legendary warriors returned home." Koichi felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead.

___How could it be under __**my**__ control? I'm not a Kiawik, much less one of Jealousy. _Suddenly, an image of Allison popped into his mind, making him blush. _  
__Okay, maybe I am a __**bit **__jealous of Koji, but that doesn't make me a Kiawik! And we warriors returned home two years ago!  
_"So, are you going to co-operate and answer my questions, or remain stubborn and suffer the consequences?" Angewomon asked. Koichi glared at her,  
"For the last time. I. Am. Not. A. Kiawik!" Angewomon sighed and snapped her fingers, signalling the Knightmon to release Gazimon as she stood up,  
"Very well, Kimura. Your court case will begin in ten minutes." Koichi frowned as she and Knightmon left the room, leaving him and Gazimon alone.  
_Court case?  
_"Hang on, Koichi. I'll get you out of those ropes in a snap!" Gazimon said, raising a clawed hand and raking it through the ropes, immediately shredding them. Koichi, after untying his ankles, stood up and took out his digivice, wondering if his friends were okay.  
_Rhythm. She must be working for the one Angewomon called Shizuka. She led me into a trap! _Out of anger, he punched the wall and slid down to the ground, leaning against the wall he had just hit. Suddenly feeling woozy, he closed his eyes for a fraction of a second and when he opened them again, they were glazed over, giving them a glassy appearance. He could sense his friends and Rhythm nearby, by the bridge, fighting off two Knightmon. _  
They're losing! _He realised with a jolt, feeling their auras weakening. Suddenly, a slightly stinging sensation brought him out of his trance. He blinked twice to see Gazimon, one claw raised and the tiniest tint of blood on his arm. Gazimon gasped in horror as he saw the blood,  
"I'm so sorry, Koichi. But you've been out of it for nearly ten minutes!" Koichi shook his head. It couldn't have been that long! The auras were only there for seconds! Suddenly, the door crashed open, and a Knightmon walked in, a length of rope in his hand which he used to secure Koichi's hands, once again, behind his back before shoving him out of the cell-like room and locking Gazimon inside again.

Koji growled as he glared up at Rhythm and the two Knightmon nodded, bowed, and walked back into the Empire,  
"You! Where's Koichi?!" Rhythm bowed her head sadly, her eyes shining with unshed tears,  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would come to this!" Koji glared at her again,  
"What are you talking about?" Terriermon stepped out from behind her,  
"Jessica gave her orders to leave Koichi here, but she didn't say this would happen to him!" Koji's heart plummeted as Loryn, recognising Rhythm, stepped forwards, "Rhythm! What did you do?"  
"I-I-I… Koichi's going to be… executed!" Koji gave a yell of anger and horror as he lunged towards Rhythm, only to be pulled back by Takuya, who shook his head. Koji pulled back a fist, ready to punch him if he didn't let go, when he froze, blinked and his eyes glazed over, giving them a glassy, unoccupied look.  
He was no longer in the small clearing with his friends and Rhythm, but a large, wooden courtroom, filled with people. Moving around slightly, he gasped as he saw his brother standing in front of a large podium, glaring defiantly at Angewomon, hands firmly secured behind his back once again. Angewomon stood up from her seat, gazing around at the surrounding witnesses,  
"Seeing as Jealousy will not make amends for his actions-"  
"Because I didn't do them!" Koichi exclaimed, exasperated, cutting her off. Angewomon glared down at him before continuing,  
"We will have no choice but to-"  
"STOP! He is **not **a Kiawik!"  
Koji, with a gasp, drawing in a fresh breath of air, blinked his eyes open, finding himself, once again, in the clearing. Takuya was staring at him, wide-eyed in concern. Koji took a few deep, steadying breaths and turned to Rhythm, his eyes unusually calm,  
"Koichi's going to be in court in ten minutes and you're going to stop him." Rhythm's eyes widened along with the rest of his friends'.  
"But Koji… how do you know that?" Kudamon asked. Koji shrugged, not wanting to give too much information away to quickly,  
"Let's just call it a very, **very** accurate feeling." Takuya shrugged and began running across the bridge, soon followed by everyone bar Rhythm, who stared at her feet. Terriermon hopped onto her head,  
"Rhythm, you know what Ryun said. It's never too late! This is your chance to save an innocent life!" Rhythm growled, nodded, and began running after the group as they reached the Town Hall where court was in trial. Rhythm flung the doors open as Angewomon stood up, glaring down at Koichi, who seemed so much smaller amidst all the large digimon,  
"We will have no choice but to-" Rhythm gasped in horror and yelled at the top of her voice,  
"STOP! He is **not **a Kiawik!"  
Koichi whipped around to face her, his eyes glowing with gratitude. Angewomon stared at her in astonishment,  
"Aren't you the girl who told us he **was** one?" Rhythm took a deep breath,  
"Yes, but I did it for… personal reasons. I was following Shizuka." This brought gasps of outrage from the surrounding digimon as Angewomon continued to stare at her. Rhythm nodded, calming slightly as she saw she had diverted their attention from Koichi,  
"Yes, but now I see the error of my ways. That boy isn't a Kiawik." Most of the digimon seemed to agree with her, but suddenly, a large, flaming, man-like digimon stood up,  
"She works for Shizuka! How can we trust her? She's just trying to get her colleague out of trouble!" This brought out shouts of agreement from everyone but Angewomon, who fired a single arrow into the air with a loud whizzing noise to draw attention back to her,  
"Do you have any proof that he is not the Kiawik of Jealousy?" Rhythm bit her lip before glancing at the other ex-warriors. Each of them bore a small tattoo of their element, none of which the Kiawiks had. She quickly turned to Koji,  
"Quick! Where's Koichi's tattoo?" Koji raised one eyebrow, still glancing worriedly at his brother,  
"His upper right arm. Why?" Rhythm ignored his question and whipped back to face Angewomon,  
"Check his upper right arm! You'll see a tattoo of the symbol of darkness, proving that he was one of the six warriors who saved the digital world!" At a nod from Angewomon, the Knightmon beside Koichi untied his hands and the fourteen-year-old rolled up his sleeve, showing the deep-purple tattoo to the court. Angewomon nodded at him, but the fiery digimon stood up again,  
"How are we to know Shizuka hasn't altered the Kiawiks and burned them onto their skin?" Rhythm growled and glared daggers at the digimon. _Can't he accept the kuso_(1)_ fact that Koichi __**isn't **__a Kiawik?! _Angewomon nodded, accepting his comment, before looking back up at Rhythm as Koichi rolled his sleeve down again,  
"Is there another way you can prove this boy is not a Kiawik?" Rhythm thought about it for a moment. Jessica still had no idea that she was turning against her, and therefore, Rhythm still had access to the Kiawiks,  
"If I bring the Kiawik of Jealousy to you and have both him and Koichi roll up their sleeves to prove that the Kiawiks don't have the tattoos will you believe me?" Angewomon turned to look at the flaming digimon, who nodded, before looking back at Rhythm,  
"Very well. We will give you five days, during which time… Koichi will remain here under our guard in case of foul play." She faltered slightly on Koichi's name, struggling not to call him either 'Kiawik' or 'Jealousy'. Rhythm, out of the corner of her eye, saw Koji tense and ball his hands into fists, and placed an arm in front of him, blocking him from Angewomon. Koichi, seeing a fight beginning, turned back to Angewomon, and nodded,  
"I accept these terms." Angewomon nodded and snapped her fingers, signalling the Knightmon to lead Koichi out of the court and back towards the cell-like room,  
"You have five days. If you don't abide the time limit, we will be forced to assume that Koichi is indeed the Kiawik of Jealousy. Court is now put in recess until Friday at noon." She flew towards the door from her podium, pausing briefly beside Rhythm,  
"I hope you know what you're doing, child. I would hate for anything bad to befall an innocent life." Rhythm gulped and nodded, her eyes wide as she followed the group outside into the Empire's streets.  
"Well that went well," Koji growled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Rhythm glared at him,  
"Actually, it did. In case you didn't notice, we saved your brother." Koji glared back at her, midnight blue eyes scorching violet,  
"Yeah, for five days! How in the name of the Celestial Angels are we supposed to bring… Shittomon, or whatever his name was here in five days?!" Rhythm stared at him, her violet eyes narrowing as Kudamon and Terriermon glanced at each other in apology,  
"You won't. I will. In case you haven't noticed, Jessica doesn't know I'm not on her side anymore, which gives me access to the Kiawiks, or at least the ones of Pride and Jealousy. I'll bring him here by Wednesday." With that, she whipped around and stalked away, leaving the remaining eight children and digimon staring after her in astonishment.  
"What just… happened?" Kotemon gasped. Kudamon watched carefully as Rhythm and Terriermon disappeared over the bridge,  
"She just volunteered for one of the most dangerous missions she might ever encounter." Koji nodded in agreement, but suddenly froze as his eyes glazed over again.  
He was in a princess-suite-like room with two girls in front of him, one with long, silky hair and a childish smirk that would have been innocent if it hadn't become a sneer five seconds later, the other with an inky blob of violet hair wreathing on the ground, shrieking in pain.  
"This is what happens when you betray me!" The younger girl snarled as Shittomon, Hokorimon and four other Kiawiks, all in the form of his friends, bar Allison, Tori, Loryn and, even though she wasn't really his friend, Rhythm, watched in amusement. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Zoe riding a bird-like digimon, him and JP on a wolf like digimon with a blade for a tail beside a round, knight-like digimon, Loryn and Allison on a Grizzlymon, beside a small, white cat with large ears, Tori riding another red, bird-like digimon with Tommy and Takuya beside an Angemon and Wizardmon.  
"Rhythm!" He cried before the vision ended, and Koji fell to his knees in the Emporium of Light again, gasping for breath. Allison ran over to him and reached a hand down to help him up, which he ignored and stood up on his own accord, his eyes wide with alarm,  
"Rhythm's going to be in trouble!"

* * *

**Me: **Excuse me?  
**Gazimon: **Nothing.  
**Me: ***turns around*  
**Koichi: ***cough* psychopath *cough, cough*  
**Me: **Are you telling me that just because I use weapons to get people to say disclaimers I'm a PSYCHOPATH?**  
Gazimon&Koichi: **YES!  
**Me: ***growls and lunges at them, but they push me into another room and slam door in my face* I'll kill you, Kimura!


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Gargomon and Reppamon!

**Ryun: **Can I do the disclaimer? CanIcanIcanI?  
**Me:** No! You aren't even a main character yet, so get out of the scene! Besides, it's Tommy's turn  
**Tommy: ***laughs awkwardly* Ya know, I wouldn't mind letting the kid go first. Look at that face! *points to Ryun's puppy-dog face*  
**Me:** *pulls out fan* Say it, or I will unleash my deadly weapon!  
**Tommy:** A fan? ~  
**Me:** *glances at it* Dammit, JP! Anyway, say the disclaimer!  
**Tommy:** No way! You're defenceless! This is what I've been waiting for! *grabs randomly discarded sling shot*  
**Me:** *throws fan at him*  
**Fan: ***cuts through rubber on sling shot*  
**Tommy:** Dammit!  
**Me: ***glare*  
**Tommy: ***gulp* Kojiluvr doesn't own digimon or any of the songs in this story!  
**Ryun:** *sigh* I'm never gonna make it to Hollywood!

* * *

**Songs:**(1) I'll Make a Man Out of You (Mulan) (2) Luck be a Lady (Guys and Dolls) (3) A  
Little Peace (Eurovision 1982)

**Singing references:**  
**Rhythm/Koichi:** Underlined (I tried to do different types of underlining, but this site only lets me use the one type)  
**Koji:** **Bold Underlined  
****Takuya/Allison:** _Italics  
_**Tori/JP**: _Underlined Italics  
_**Loryn:** **Bold  
Zoe:** **_Bold Italics  
_****Tommy:** **_Bold Italics Underlined_**

* * *

Rhythm sighed as she trudged towards the clearing she had first met Koichi in. _Where did he put it? _She sighed with relief as she finally spotted the black violin case in the middle of a bushel of long grass. Placing it under her chin, she tuned the violin and placed the bow on the strings, wondering what song to play. Grinning, she settled on one of her favourite songs from her favourite Disney movie.

Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?

Koji sighed and crossed his arms as Allison walked up to him, her eyes on the ground. "Um… Koji? I'm not very…"

"Athletic? Strong? Good at fighting?" Koji suggested, closing his eyes. Allison nodded, finally looking at him, "Yeah. Do… do you think you could maybe… help me out?" Koji was about to refuse when Loryn and Tori came up, side-by-side.

"We'd like a bit of help too. We're a bit… behind on the whole 'fighting to save the world' thing," Tori explained, looking straight into Koji's eyes. After receiving a nod of approval from Takuya, he shrugged, "Sure." Loryn grinned and cleaned her glasses on her t-shirt,

"So, can we start now?" After another nod from Takuya, followed by one from JP, Zoe and Tommy, Koji shrugged, "Why not. We need to prepare you if we're going to face Shizuka." He reached for a long stick as the group stopped and swung it around, pointing it at the three girls,

"You ready?" They nodded, but as soon as Koji ran at them, they scattered, not bothering to try and fend him off. He shook his head and facepalmed as Takuya, JP and Tommy sniggered at the blushing girls.

**You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister I'll make a 'mon  
Out of you.**

Takuya smirked and walked forwards as Koji raised an eyebrow, daring him to do better, and attempted to show the three girls some defensive positions. Almost immediately, Tori fell into Loryn, who fell into Allison, sending all three girls sprawling on the ground, resulting in more sniggers from JP and Tommy while Takuya shook his head.

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your centre  
You are sure to win_

JP smirked and beckoned for the girls to come over to him, and began running away from them, yelling for them to catch him. Amazingly, he managed to evade capture and the girls fell to their knees, breathing heavily.

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a 'mon  
Out of you_

Zoe glared furiously at JP and grabbed Tori's hand, pulling her over to a nearby tree, soon followed by Allison and Loryn. Jumping up, she grabbed onto the lowest branch and swung up to the next, and the next, until she was at the very top and motioned for the others to follow her. Tori sighed.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath!  
__Say goodbye to those who knew me!  
_**Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym!**

Zoe shook her head as all three fell to the ground the second they tried to swing up to the next branch, confronted then by Koji.

**_This guy's got 'em scared to death_**

Rhythm sighed as an image of Jessica popped into her mind.

Hope she doesn't see right through me

Tommy gasped as Tori accidentally shoved him into a nearby river, a result of her trying to outrun JP and, as usual, tripping.

**_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_**

Koichi groaned and stood up. He had fallen against a wall, banging his head lightly, a result of training with Gazimon inside the ten metre squared room.

(Be a Mon) We must be swift as a coursing river  
(Be a Mon) With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a Mon) With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Takuya groaned and reached down a hand to help Loryn up from where she had landed in a large mud puddle from the flat rock they were attempting to practice aiming on (as you can guess, Takuya has a very good arm).

_Time is racing toward us  
Till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive!_

Koji growled and glared at Allison as she failed to block the branch he was using as a kendo stick and tripped, along with Tori and Loryn, who also failed to block the stick, even with their own in hand (Koji had snapped Allison's with his own five minutes before).

**You're unsuited for  
The rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a 'mon out of you?**

Zoe smiled as Loryn grabbed the topmost branch of the tree and sat on it next to her, soon followed by Allison and even Tori, who sat on the one opposite them.

**_(_****_Be a Mon_****_) We must be swift as a coursing river  
(_****_Be a Mon_****_) With all the force of a great typhoon_**

JP grinned widely as the three girls caught up to him, tackling him to the ground.

_(__Be a Mon__) With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Takuya gave a yell of surprise as three tomato-like fruits hit him in the chest, knocking him off the flat rock they used for target practice before looking up at the three laughing girls and giving them a thumbs up.

_(__Be a Mon__) We must be swift as a coursing river_

Koichi grinned as he stopped himself from being sent sprawling into a wall again and Gazimon nodded at him.

(Be a Mon) With all the force of a great typhoon

Tommy laughed as he was, once again, knocked into the river, but swam strongly to the bank and pulled the three girls in after him.

**_(_****_Be a Mon_****_) With all the strength of a raging fire_**

Koji grimaced as three sticks landed on his, sending him a few centimetres back, but eventually, he pushed them off and deadpanned the slightly-worn girls who, along with the other five, were looking at him hopefully. He grinned and nodded.

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

Everyone sighed with relief and sat down as Koji nodded, glad that he agreed that they were ready.

Rhythm sighed and placed the violin back in its case and stored it in a small, tree hollow, hoping no one would take it until she came back for it. Surely no digimon would be able to use it anyway. Right? She sighed and walked back towards Jessica's 'palace', glad that she had finally been able to play some music. As Rhythm walked in, Jessica looked up eagerly from the cupcake she had been about to devour,

"Well? What happened?" Rhythm, deadpanning, narrowed her violet eyes, "He escaped the Knightmon just as I was leaving. I'd like to request a Kiawik to bring him back." Jessica raised one eyebrow in suspicion, but snapped her fingers, signalling the six Kiawiks to enter the room,

"Take your pick, and you may name the other four while you're at it, if you want." Rhythm nodded, not wanting to appear suspicious, and looked at the four nameless Kiawiks, each looking like one of the ex-legendary warriors.

"Yochinamon for childishness, Donyukumon for greed, Ikarimon for rage and Yoshamon for lack of forgiveness," Rhythm suggested, receiving a nod from Shizuka. "And I think I'll bring Shittomon again." Shizuka narrowed her eyes dangerously, but covered it with a sweet smile,

"Don't you think you two should train together for a bit first? That way, you'll be prepared for any physical opposition from the other side." Rhythm nodded, although she knew she wouldn't be attacked by her friends, but it would be a good way to get Terriermon to digivolve, although she wasn't too happy about training with a Kiawik. She smirked slightly as she walked outside with the Kiawik and grabbed her digivice. _I'll save your brother yet, Koji. And Ryun; I'll show you Matilda Sato isn't gone yet!_

Koji looked up sharply as the moon disappeared behind a cloud. He had taken the nights watch and so far nothing had gone near them, but he could have sworn he had just heard a twig snap. "Who's there?" he whispered after hearing another twig snap. "Show yourself!" Takuya stepped out from behind a tree, a surprised look on his face,

"Geez, buddy. I didn't realize we were back to hating each other so much, we forgot the other's name!" Koji shook his head and leant up against a tree, "Sorry, Takuya. Didn't realize it was you." Takuya shrugged and grinned widely,

"No problem, buddy! You holding up alright?" Koji, understanding he didn't just mean the night shift, nodded, focusing his eyes on the sleeping form of Kudamon curled up beside him. Takuya shrugged and lay down on the leaf bed again, "Okay, then. Good luck with your watch." Koji grunted slightly as the brunette closed his eyes,

"I'll need it." He yawned, stretching his arms out in front of him, as he checked to see if anymore of his friends were out of bed. _Allison, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Takuya, Tori and Loryn. Good. Now all we need is Koichi. _He yawned again, closing his eyes for a brief moment, but flashing them open as a loud, swishing noise came to his ears. **Nine** in fact. Standing over the sleeping bodies of each of his friends were eight, familiar, raven-man-like digimon wielding two knives which they held at the children's necks, while the ninth was standing just in front of Koji, who growled and jumped up, immediately alert.

"Hello, warrior of Light," the digimon in front of him greeted, bowing. Koji growled,

"What do you want with my friends, Karatenmon?" The Karatenmon chuckled softly and shook his head,

"No, no, no. It's what I want with **you**. We still have a score to settle since last we met." Koji felt his blood run cold as he yelled as loud as he could,

"WAKE UP!" Immediately, all his friends' eyes flashed open as they awoke, luckily not with a jerk, and cried out in terror. The digimon were attempting to attack the Karatenmon, but failing miserably. Through all of this, Koji and the main Karatenmon were glaring non-stop at one another, narrowed, blue eyes locked with cold, red ones. "I will give you an offer, warrior," Karatenmon finally announced,

"I wish to duel you, alone. Duel me at midnight tonight and your friends will be spared. However…" He snapped his fingers and immediately, all eight Karatenmon grabbed the group, dragging them away, "If you refuse, then you aren't going to hear from them again." Koji growled and took a step forward, his eyes so narrowed they could barely even be considered as slits,

"How will I know where to find you?" Karatenmon shrugged as he jumped up and out of sight, "You won't. I'll find you." Koji groaned and leant up against the tree as Kudamon jumped up to his shoulder. All of his friends were gone, their digimon gone with them, he had agreed to a duel he wouldn't even be able to fight due to his inability to spirit evolve, and Kudamon couldn't fight Karatenmon in Rookie form! _I'm sorry, guys. I'm so sorry._

Rhythm growled as Terriermon was thrown back into a boulder. Despite what Datamon had said about the Kiawiks being weak in their human form, Shittomon was quite strong, which was probably why seven Knightmon were sent out to capture Koichi. "It's only a training session, Shittomon! Take it easy!" Shittomon shook his head, a sneer on his face, making Rhythm hope she never saw that expression on Koichi's face,

"If I take it easy on you, you won't be prepared for attack." He lunged at Terriermon again, a hungry look in his cold, almost-emotionless eyes, but Rhythm growled and grabbed her digivice as her tattoo began glowing a light, lilac colour.

_It is time._

Rhythm nodded confidently as she held the device up with her right hand and her left wafted over her glowing tattoo, "Execute!" She slammed her now-glowing hand into the device and switched hands so that the Burstelution device was in her right hand and her left was over her tattoo, "Burst digivolve now!" She let the device become a glowing ball of lilac light that zoomed towards Terriermon, straightened her arm and pointed towards her digimon, flipped her wrist so that the palm of her hand was facing the sky and tapped the tattoo with one finger, "Mode One!" Terriermon stood up, smirking, as the ball of lilac light surrounded her, "Terriermon burst-digivolve to…" The ball of light shattered, leaving her a green-and-cream dog/giant-like digimon wearing jeans with a lilac tattoo of the symbol of music on her hip, "Gargomon!" Rhythm smirked as Shittomon's jaw dropped. _This just got a little more interesting. _But another thought went through her mind, wiping the smirk off her face. _What if Shizuka keeps me here for more than five days training? I need to end this, quickly!_

Koji growled and stood up as midnight approached. Neither he nor Kudamon could find any trace of their friends, other than the fact that Kudamon could find Gazimon. This would have been helpful if Koichi had been there, but Koichi was in the Emporium of Light **with **Gazimon, so the ability was basically useless for now, so it seemed like they had only one option. Fight Karatenmon. Growling again, he scowled as a dark figure came into view holding a large, round, glowing orb.

"Well, Light. I trust you have found your search to be a waste of valuable time?" Koji glared daggers at the Karatenmon, wishing he could transform into BeoWolfmon for just two minutes to show him who was going to win in this game. Karatenmon growled fiercely, "Well, what are you waiting for? Digivolve!" Koji glared even more fiercely at Karatenmon as the bird-digimon laughed in sudden realisation, "Oh, of course! You can't, can you? Since you returned to the human world all those years ago, you lost the ability to spirit evolve and you gained partners! Wait…" He frowned and stared at Kudamon, who was trembling slightly, before laughing again.

"Don't tell me that pathetic pipsqueak is your **partner**! I've seen a **Pabumon** with more fighting spirit!" Koji growled and took a small step forwards,

"What did you do to my friends, you son of a b!tch?!" Karatenmon smirked and threw the orb to Koji, who caught it and stared down at it as an image appeared. It was of all his friends, unconscious, suspended and secured by white, web-like strings over a nest of advancing Dokugumon. "There's a time-limit to this duel," Karatenmon explained, an odd glint in his eye as he took the orb back from Koji.

"The Dokugumon are hungry creatures. I'd give them about… ten minutes before they grow ravenous, and another two minutes before instincts kick in and they go for the kill. That makes the duel approximately twelve minutes long. Any longer, and your friends will be no more, lone wolf. However, if by some miracle your excuse for a digimon manages to defeat me, I'll order the Dokugumon to retreat and leave your friends unharmed. Do we have a deal? Because, if not, I could always just leave your friends there." Koji growled and nodded as Kudamon leaped from his shoulder and lunged at the Karatenmon, who easily jumped out of the way and the duel began. _Hang on, guys. I'll get you out of there!_ He growled as Kudamon was easily flung back and Karatenmon advanced. _All I need is a bit of luck._

**They call you Lady Luck  
But there is room for doubt  
At times you have a very unladylike  
Way of running out**

He growled again as Karatenmon brought his blade down as hard as humanly possible on Kudamon, but one must remember, he was a digimon, not a human.

**You're on this date with me  
The pickings have been lush  
And yet before this evening is over  
You might give me the brush!  
You might forget your manners  
You might forget to stay  
And so the best that I can do  
Is pray**

_It is time._

Koji nodded, his gaze hardening, as he held the device up with his right hand and her left wafted over her glowing tattoo, "Execute!" He slammed his now-glowing hand into the device and switched hands so that the Burstelution device was in his right hand and his left was over his tattoo, "Burst digivolve now!" He let the device become a glowing ball of pale blue light that zoomed towards Kudamon, straightened his arm and pointed towards his digimon, flipped his wrist so that the palm of his hand was facing the sky and tapped the tattoo with one finger, "Mode One!" Kudamon blinked uncertainly as the ball of pale, blue light absorbed him, but when he jumped up, he was more confident than Koji had ever seen him. He was a brown-coloured wolf with a silver, lightning-bolt-shaped tail and a mask covering his face and on the back of his neck was a pale blue tattoo of the symbol of Light, "Reppamon!" Koji smirked as Reppamon lunged at Karatenmon, catching him off balance.

**Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with  
Luck be a lady tonight**

He winced slightly as Karatenmon threw Reppamon into a boulder, but his digimon shook his head and lunged at Karatenmon again. He glanced at the orb Karatenmon had placed on the ground, seeing the Dokugumon click their pincers impatiently. _Six minutes left._

**Luck let a gentleman see  
How nice a dame you can be!  
I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with  
Luck be a lady with me!**

He smirked again as Karatenmon dropped one of his knives and Reppamon, seeing his vulnerability, stepped on it, breaking the blade, leaving the Karatenmon defenceless.

**A lady doesn't leave her escort  
It isn't fair  
It isn't nice  
A lady wouldn't make little snake eyes at me  
When I've put their lives on this dice!  
So let's keep the party polite!  
Never get outa my sight!  
Stick with me, baby  
I'm the fella you came in with  
Luck be a lady tonight!**

He grinned, but ducked out of the way as Karatenmon hit a tree next to him and lay sprawled on the ground for a moment, before jumping up again and lunging at Reppamon, who was glaring a glare that basically said 'If you're really as stupid as you look, come at me again'.

**A lady wouldn't flirt with strangers  
She'd have a heart  
She'd have a soul  
A lady wouldn't make little snake eyes at me  
When I've put their lives on this roll!**

He grinned and gave a small, thumbs-up to Reppamon as he jumped on Karatenmon, rendering him immobile, but they only had two minutes left. _We need to end this. __**Now**__._

**So let's keep the party polite!  
Never get outa my sight!  
Stick with me, baby  
I'm the fella you came in with****_  
_****Luck be a lady tonight!**(Luck be a lady)  
**Luck be a lady tonight!**(Luck be a lady)  
**Luck be a lady… tonight!**

Finally, Karatenmon began glowing a pale, white colour and, just before he disappeared, he whispered to Koji, "Alright. You… win, Light. Give… give me… the orb." Koji sombrely handed the defeated digimon the glowing orb and Karatenmon whispered a single command into it, "He won. Fall back. I… repeat. Fall… back!" He handed the orb back to Koji, "I am a mon of my word. Con…gratualtions." Koji nodded, watching the Dokugumon retreat as Karatenmon was reverted to a digi-egg and Reppamon de-digivolved back to Kudamon, this time with a tattoo of the symbol of Light on the back of his neck. Glancing behind his friends, he discovered where they were.

_The clearing Koichi and I first met Rhythm! Why didn't I think of looking there before?! _As he approached the clearing, his friends began to awaken, shrieking or yelling in surprise as they saw their surroundings. Koji shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out his Swiss army knife, a Christmas present from his father, quickly releasing his friends and filling them in on the battle Kudamon had fought with Karatenmon.

"But," Takuya protested, whipping his head around as he landed ungracefully on the ground, "What about the Karatenmon? And Dokugumon?" Koji smiled softly, remembering the rouge Karatenmon's last words, "They won't be a problem for now." _At least for us. But what about Rhythm?_

Rhythm sighed and took a sip of water as she sat down on her bed. Shittomon had declared he had enough training for the day after Gargomon had defeated him three times and Shizuka had agreed that three more days of training would be enough, so that gave them six hours to reach the Emporium of Light, seeing as Shizuka always ordered them to set out at six AM. _Now I __**really**__ want my violin. Why didn't I just bring it back here? I should know better! If I play it during the day, I can't sleep without playing it once at night! _

She sighed and handed the bottle to Terriermon, who now had a tattoo of the symbol of music on her hip, who took a large swig of it before looking up at Rhythm, "Um… Rhy? I was just wondering… back there in the Empire, Ryun called you Mattie. Why is that?" Rhythm froze and looked at her feet, tears fighting to trickle down her face,

"That… that was my name. Matilda Sato." Terriermon's eyes widened as she jumped onto Rhythm's head, flattening her hair slightly, "But… I thought your name was Rhythm."

Rhythm shook her head sadly, almost dislodging Terriermon, "No. That was a nickname my friends in orchestra gave me and it just… well, stuck. But Ryun always called me Mattie, no matter what." Terriermon smiled, "

Well he's not the only one, Mattie. I'm your partner and therefore have a right to call you by your real name." Rhythm's lips twitched slightly as she picked Terriermon off her head and placed her on her lap, "Technically, Mattie's a nickname too. Matilda's my real name." Terriermon shrugged and hugged her partner, eyes closed, lips in a large grin,

"Yeah, but Matilda's too formal. And Mattie suits you more." Mattie shook her head and pulled Terriermon closer to her, "Alright then." Suddenly, Terriermon leapt out of Mattie's arms and ran over to the closet, pulling a familiar black case from behind it, "Mattie… I… I brought this back… in case… you wanted it… Could you give me a hand, please?" Mattie, curious, took the case in her hands and pulled it out from behind the closet, gasping in delight when she saw what it was,

"Terriermon… you went back and got it for me?" Terriermon nodded as Mattie opened the case and took out her violin and placed the bow gently on the strings, "You were so happy when you played it earlier and I wanted you to be that happy again." Mattie smiled, deciding on a song she had only heard once before, but knew well.

Just like a flower… when winter begins  
Just like a candle… blown out in the wind  
Just like a bird… that… can no longer fly  
I'm feeling that way some…times

Suddenly, hearing footsteps, Mattie shoved the violin under the bed as the door opened and Shizuka entered wearing a silk nightgown, her long hair loose, "Rhythm. Shittomon told me you managed to get Terriermon to digivolve to Gargomon." Mattie nodded, not correcting the young girl due to the fact that she wanted to keep her name private. "Well that changes everything! You can leave the day after tomorrow!" Shizuka announced, her deadpan face becoming an innocent, almost childish smile. Mattie mentally grinned, but outwardly; nodded formally and bowed as Shizuka left the room. Grinning, she punched the air, and then looked around, embarrassed, as if checking to see if anyone had seen her. Shaking her head, she pulled the violin out from under the bed as Terriermon began performing a ballet dance to the song.

But then as I'm falling way down by the load  
I picture a light at the end of the road!  
And closing my eyes I can see through the dark  
The dream that is in my heart.

_What was it that Ryun said? Find the Light? I promise I will, Ryun!_

A little loving  
A little giving  
To build a dream for  
The world we live in  
A little patience  
And understanding  
For our tomorrow  
A… little… peace

_Wait! Koji had the symbol of light on his neck! Is that what you meant, Ryun, or did you mean the light inside me?_

We are fea…thers  
On… the… breeze  
Sing… with me  
My song… of… peace

Mattie sighed contentedly and placed the violin in its case and hid the case, once again, behind the closet. For some reason; Shizuka hated music or dance of any kind, and banned it from the 'palace', so she would have to be very careful or she might lose the violin. _The last thing my brother gave me. _Finally, she let a tear trickle down her cheek, but she roughly dried her eyes and pulled back the sheets of her bed, closing her eyes and smiling softly as her head hit the pillow. _Don't worry, Koji. I'll be there soon to save your brother._

* * *

**Me:** *runs away to avoid a murderous Tommy, who fixed his sling shot* Leave me alone!  
**Tommy: **Never!  
**Ryun:** Thanks a lot! There goes my dream of being a child star!  
**Me: **Will you give it a rest, Ryun?!  
**Ryun: **NO! Hey, Tommy, you got any more sling shots?  
**Me: **Oh sh!t! *runs into a random room*


	7. Chapter 7: Where Do I Belong?

**Me: **Hi! I'm pitching an idea to you, and those of you who have read the latest chapters of 'Wolfmon Potter' and/or 'Light, Darkness and the Teams Without Their Leaders' know what I'm talking about.  
**Allison: **She's letting you readers interview us characters by either PMing her or reviewing a story. Just type in who you want to interview and five questions/statements you want to say and, when she updates a story, it'll probably be there.  
**Salmon: **The choosing of interviewers will be completely random, so if you're not picked the first time around, you'll probably be second.  
**Me:** Why are you saying it? I didn't even torture you!  
**Salmon: **Um... we just think you're a wonderful authoress and want to be nice?  
**Me: **Nice try. You just wanna get out of saying the disclaimer! Not gonna happen! *pulls out kutana* Now do it!  
**Allison: **kojiluvr doesn't own digimon, Loryn (thanks for letting me use her, DrawKnight!) or any of the songs in this chapter.  
**Salmon: **If she did, we'd be dead and her OC'S would be famous.  
**Me: **Good. Anyway, an example of the interview thing is at the end of this chapter and I'll be doing it in every running story.

* * *

**Songs: **At The End Of The Day (Les Miserables) and Ho Hey (The Lumineers)

* * *

**Singing References:  
**Tommy: **_Bold Italics_**** Underlined  
**Loryn: **Bold**

* * *

Loryn grinned and stretched as her friends began to wake up. She had offered to do the night watch because, although Koji would usually do it, he was exhausted, along with Kudamon, from saving them from the Dokugumon and Karatenmon, and also helping his partner digivolve.

"Hey, Loryn?" Bearmon piped up, tugging slightly on Loryn's jacket. "When do you think **I'll** get to digivolve?"

Loryn shrugged, unsure how to answer her partner's question, "I don't know. I guess… when you're ready." Bearmon nodded and sighed sadly, his eyes half-closed.

"So, how long until we get to Shizuka's place?" Takuya asked impatiently as Loryn stood up and walked over to him, Koji and JP.

"How should we know? We just need to keep looking!" Koji explained, sighing slightly.

JP groaned, crossing his arms, "How do you even know she's in trouble? And why do you even care? She could have killed Koichi!"

Koji's hands balled into fists as he glared at JP, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "I just do! Okay? And she might be the only hope we have of saving him!"

Loryn growled, clenching her fists, "Leave JP alone, Koji! He makes a good point! How **did** you know?" By this stage, everyone was watching the group warily. Not too many people argued with Koji, and those who did didn't usually have much time to brag about it.

Surprisingly, though, Koji sighed, unclenched his fists and nodded, "I guess you're right. Fine. If you must know, I… I had a vision."

Everyone was silent as he continued, "I don't know how, but I've had them since the Emporium of Light. That's how I know she's going to be in trouble, if she's not already."

Takuya grinned widely, "Awesome! You're pretty lucky, buddy!"

Loryn grinned and was about to add her agreement when JP grabbed her hand, leading her a few feet away. "Hey, Loryn, thanks for standing up for me back there," he said sheepishly, still not releasing Loryn's hand, although they had stopped.

Loryn shrugged, fighting the blush that was rising to her cheeks, "Well, Koji was being really unfair, and he didn't exactly give us any explanation before now."

JP nodded in agreement, still holding Loryn's hand, a faint pink spot blossoming on each cheek, "Yeah, but you still didn't have to say that. Thank you."

Loryn grinned and was about to go back to the group when JP pulled her closer, leaned down and kissed her. Loryn jumped slightly, unsure of what to do, but after a moment began kissing him back, throwing her arms around his neck. After they had pulled away, Loryn looked up, her eyes wide.

"That was my first kiss," she admitted shyly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

JP grinned and leaned down again, kissing her a bit more quickly before pulling away and standing upright, "And your second."

Suddenly, they whipped around, hearing catcalls and wolf whistles coming from behind them. Loryn felt herself flush as she glanced at Takuya; wolf whistling, Tommy, Tori and Allison; giggling and catcalling, Zoe; winking and wiping slight traces of blood from her nose and Koji; smirking, eyes closed.

Loryn glanced at JP, who was as red as a cherry and turning darker, and began to walk back towards the group when he grabbed her hand, "Um… Loryn? Wanna… be my girlfriend?"

Loryn shrugged nonchalantly, although, on the inside, she was whooping with joy, "Sure. I'd like that, JP."

Suddenly breaking down, she giggled and ran over to the girls of the group, who began bombarding her with questions.

"What was it like?"  
"I can't believe you kissed JP!"  
"Are you two going out or what?"

Loryn grinned, "Well, it was like a dream, you'd better believe I kissed him, and yeah, we're going out now. Does that answer your questions?"

Unfortunately for her, her answers only brought out shrieks of delight and more questions, but she glanced over her shoulder at JP to calm herself, which, surprisingly, it did, before turning back to her friends to attempt to answer their questions.

* * *

Tommy sighed as he glanced around, Patamon by his side, "Why were we the ones sent to check for danger?"

Patamon shrugged as best he could, landing on Tommy's head, "Maybe because you have the third-best eye for detail, but Koji's too tired and Koichi's not here."

Tommy glared at Patamon slightly, his eyes narrowed, "Gee. Thanks."

Suddenly, they froze as a whizzing sound came to their ears and JP ran up to them, crying that the others were stopping for a break about a mile back. Before Tommy could reply, a shape materialised behind JP and grabbed him by the scruff of his jumpsuit.

"JP!" Tommy cried as JP let out a yell of fright.

IceDevimon. A nasty, Champion level digimon who's heart is as cold as his name.

Tommy growled and ran forward, fists clenched, "Put JP down!"

IceDevimon shook his head, grinning widely, "Ah, ah! Now, why would I do that when you humans have such sweet data, ripe for the taking?"

Tommy growled as Patamon flew at IceDevimon, 'Boom Bubbling', who dropped JP into the middle of some rocks.

_**At the end of the day you're another day older**_  
_**And that's all you can say for the life of the poor**_

He growled again as IceDevimon batted Patamon away like an annoying flee and the tattoo on his forehead began to glow, "Patamon!"

It is time

Tommy nodded confidently and held the digivice up with his right hand, letting his left move slowly over his glowing tattoo, "Execute!" He slammed his now-glowing hand into the device and switched hands so that the Burstelution device was in his right hand and his left were hovering over his tattoo, "Burst digivolve now!" He let the device become a glowing ball of cerulean light that zoomed towards Patamon, straightened his arm and pointed towards Patamon, flipped his wrist so that the palm of his hand was facing the sky and tapped the tattoo with one finger, "Mode One!"

Patamon growled at the digimon he was fighting as he was absorbed by the green orb of energy, "Patamon burst-digivolve to…" He flapped his wings, pushing the orb away, revealing his new, tall, blonde, angel form with a pale blue tattoo of the symbol of ice on his forehead, "Angemon!"

Tommy grinned triumphantly as Angemon lunged at IceDevimon and JP ran shakily over to his friend.

_**It's a struggle, it's a war**_  
_**And there's nothing that anyone's giving**_  
_**One more day standing about**_  
_**What is it for?**_

He flinched slightly as IceDevimon threw Angemon off, and into a tree, which cracked and fell under the weight of the angel digimon.

_**One day less to be living**_  
_**At the end of the day you're another day colder**_  
_**And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill**_  
_**And the righteous hurry past**_  
_**They don't hear the little ones crying.**_

He ran towards Angemon, who was thrown to the ground only to be caught in IceDevimon's icy globe with JP as the ice-cold vines began to grow around their feet.

_**And the winter is coming on fast**_  
_**Ready to kill**_  
_**One day nearer to dying**_

He grinned and took a deep breath as Angemon shattered the globe, releasing him and JP, before turning to IceDevimon and summoning a large, golden gate.

_**At the end of the day there's another day dawning**_  
_**And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise**_  
_**Like the waves crash on the sand**_  
_**Like a storm that'll break any second**_  
_**There's… a… hun…ger in… the… land**_

(There's a reckoning still to be reckoned)  
_**It's us who'll have to pay…  
At the end of the day!**_

Tommy grinned as IceDevimon was absorbed by the gate and Patamon de-digivolved, falling into his arms, but the grin faded as they heard a girly shriek of pain about a mile away, "The others!"

* * *

Loryn sighed, walking a little ways away from the group with Bearmon, wanting to think for a minute.

"Loryn? Is something wrong?" Bearmon asked gently, placing a paw on his partner's shoulder.

Loryn half shook her head, half nodded and then sighed, "I don't know, Bearmon. It's just… when JP kissed me…" She sighed again, unsure of how to finish her sentence.

Bearmon looked up at her, "Don't you like him?"

Loryn grinned and let out a loud laugh, although not loud enough for the others to hear, "Like him? I think I'm in **love **with him. I've had a crush on him since I first saw him!"

She sighed again, "It's just, when I was younger, my brother moved to Japan. I wanted to go with him, but my parents wouldn't let me, even though half the time they don't care what I do. So, I snuck into the largest of his suitcases and got to Japan safely enough, but when someone finally opened the suitcase, it was someone in the Lost and Found office. Apparently, David, my brother, never collected his bag, so I was basically an orphan in Japan and I don't know where I belong and now I'm even more confused."

A loud cackle filled the air, causing the digidestined to look up, "That's because you don't belong anywhere!"

The speaker was a tall woman sitting on a broomstick wearing a long, red-and-black dress and a pointed hat and had long, red-gloved claws.

Witchmon. This crafty digimon will make you disappear with a snap of her fingers. Her special attack is Baluluna Gale.

Loryn growled and jumped up as her friends ran to her side, "What do you know?"

Witchmon cackled again, raising a hand, "I think it's time little Art and I had a heart to heart. Alone!" With that, she snapped her fingers and, with a slight cry of shock, every one of the digidestined began to disappear, starting with Takuya and ending with Allison, except Loryn.

"So, as I was saying, you don't belong anywhere. That's why you're unsure of yourself. Ever since you lost your brother, you can't do a single thing for yourself!" Witchmon cooed, flying closer to Loryn until Bearmon jumped in front of her, hands extended.

"Back of, you bitch!" Bearmon snarled at Witchmon, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Loryn shook her head, eyes downcast, and placed a hand on Bearmon's shoulder, "No, she's right, Bearmon. I don't belong anywhere."

(Ho…Hey…Ho…Hey…Ho)** I've been trying to do it right  
**(Hey) **I've been living a lonely life  
**(Ho) **I've been sleeping here instead  
**(Hey) **I've been sleeping in my bed  
**(Ho) **Sleeping in my bed  
**(Hey…Ho…Hey) **So show me family  
**(Ho) **All the blood that I would bleed  
**(Hey) **I don't know where I belong  
**(Ho)** I don't know where I went wrong  
**(Hey) **But I can write a song **(Ho)

Suddenly, an image of JP popped into Loryn's mind, and she knew. She knew where she belonged. She whipped around to face Witchmon as more images flashed through her mind; Zoe laughing, Takuya giving a thumbs-up, Koji frowning, Koichi smiling, Tori grinning, Tommy with a determined look on his face, Allison staring at Koji and his brother, and even Rhythm bursting through the courtroom doors. _I… I know where I belong! I belong with my friends!_

**I belong with you**  
**You belong with me**  
**You're my sweetheart**  
**I belong with you**  
**You belong with me**  
**You're my sweet**

It is time

Loryn nodded determinedly as she held the device up with her right hand and her left wafted over her glowing tattoo, "Execute!" She slammed her now-glowing hand into the device and switched hands so that the Burstelution device was in her right hand and her left was over her tattoo, "Burst digivolve now!" She let the device become a glowing ball of blue light that zoomed towards Bearmon, straightened her arm and pointed towards her digimon, flipped her wrist so that the palm of her hand was facing the sky and tapped the tattoo with one finger, "Mode One!" Bearmon stood up, growling, as the ball of maroon light surrounded him, "Bearmon burst-digivolve to…" The ball of light shattered, leaving her a navy bear digimon with a glowing tattoo of the symbol of art on her chest, "Grizzlymon!"

Loryn nodded again, her expression one of sheer rage, as Grizzlymon leapt at Witchmon, who let out a slight yelp and flew out of the way just in time. _That's what you get for taking my friends, my boyfriend and trying to make me forget where I belong, bitch._

But then the image of Allison staring at Koji like a lovesick puppy fell into her mind again, making her frown slightly.

(Ho…Hey…Ho…Hey…Ho) **I don't think you're right for him  
**(Hey) **Look at what have might have been if you'd  
**(Ho) **Took a bus to Chinatown  
**(Hey) **I'd be standing on canal  
**(Ho) **And Bowery  
**(Hey…Ho) **She'd be standing next to me  
**(Hey)

She smirked as her thoughts fell back to JP and Grizzlymon knocked Witchmon out of the air and onto the ground.

**I belong with you**  
**You belong with me**  
**You're my sweetheart**  
**I belong with you**  
**You belong with me**  
**You're my sweetheart**  
**Love, we need it now**  
**Let's hope for some**  
**Cause, oh, we're bleeding out**  
**I belong with you**  
**You belong with me**  
**You're my sweetheart**  
**I belong with you**  
**You belong with me**  
**You're my sweet**

(Ho…Hey…Ho…Hey!)

Loryn grinned and Grizzlymon bit down on Witchmon's throat, causing her to emit a loud, high-pitched shriek of horror, forcing Loryn to cover her ears. Long streams of data began pouring from the digimon's throat as Grizzlymon grabbed the pendant around her neck, cracking it between his teeth. As she turned into a digi-egg and flew off, Loryn's friends began to appear again, once again beginning with Takuya and ending with Allison.

"Are you guys okay?" Loryn cried, running up to them.

Takuya nodded as Bearmon de-digivolved, this time with a tattoo of the symbol of art on his chest, "Y-yeah. What happened to Witchmon?"

Bearmon grinned up at the leader and pointed one claw at himself, "I digivolved!"

"Guys! Are you okay?!" Everyone whipped around as Tommy, JP and Patamon ran into view.

Tommy skidded to a stop, panting for breath, as Kotemon ran up to JP, "We… heard a… a scream."

Loryn grinned and pushed her glasses into their original position, "That was probably Witchmon. She attacked us while you were gone."

Tommy frowned, hugging Patamon to his chest, "That's weird. We were attacked by an IceDevimon."

Koji scowled, crossed his arms and stared at the ground for a moment, "Divide and conquer. They're trying to defeat us when we're in smaller groups. Think about it; Koichi in the Emporium of Light, the Karatenmon, and just now with Witchmon and the IceDevimon."

JP nodded in agreement, taking a step forward, "Koji's right. From now on, we need to be extra-careful and stay together."

Although everyone nodded, Koji remained frowning, "There's another thing bothering me. Have you guys not noticed how easily we've defeated digimon that we'd have struggled with for hours as legendary warriors? Why is that?"

Kudamon grinned and switched shoulders so that he could easily face his partner, "It's your tattoos. When we digivolve, we get the same ones in the same place, and that gives us more power."

Zoe grinned and stuck one finger up in the air, "So… the tattoos are like enhancers for you. If you have them, you're loads more powerful than if you don't."

When all the digimon nodded, she grinned, "Awesome!"

"There is one catch, though," Biyomon explained, stepping forwards. "The spirits that you five and Koichi possessed are held within those tattoos, and as are the spirits of wood, metal, ground and water for Rhythm, Tori, Loryn and Allison. If anyone steals those, we lose the tattoos we bear as well as you, and the power-up too."

Koji growled, narrowing his eyes, and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Well now we'll be on our guard. There's no way they'll get our spirits."

"But how can you promise something you can't keep?" A smooth voice concealing lethal danger asked from above them. They all looked up to see a dark figure with several eyeballs on his armour and long, blonde hair pointing his sword at Takuya.

"You will be the first. I will kill you and steal your spirits." He swung it past his shoulder, sending a streak of red energy at Takuya, who froze in fear, his eyes squeezed shut. But his name wasn't the one everyone called out in horror.

"KOJI!"

* * *

**Me: **Thanks for reading! Now back to business! *points kutana at Allison and charges*  
**Salmon: **Review to save Allison and Koji's lives!

* * *

**Interview: **This chapter, DrawKnight will be interviewing Tori Cox!  
1. **DrawKnight: **What do you think of your cousin?  
**Tori: **Well, she's really nice and fun, but there are times when she annoys me. But then again, there are times **everyone **annoys me! So I'd say overall she's great.

2. **DrawKnight: **Did you see Miley Cyrus' new video? Isn't it messed up?  
**Tori: **Actually, I didn't see it this time, but, judging her last videos and comments about it, I'd have to agree with you. I should actually watch it before I judge it but... I just hate her so much!

3. **DrawKnight: **What was your first reaction to seeing Loryn here too?  
**Tori: **Well, I was terrified because she had fainted, but once she woke up I was ecstatic because I hadn't seen her in several years, and now we just **happened **to go to a different world together? Coincidence? I think not, but maybe I'm wrong.

4. **DrawKnight: **What do you do if you're stuck on an island with only pizza?  
**Tori: ***grins* That's easy! Ring up my friends, tell them to bring marshmallows, lemonade, some sleeping bags, a portable DVD player, some scary movies and have a slumber party!

5. **DrawKnight: **Are my questions weird?  
**Tori: **Very, but I had fun answering them! *smiles*

* * *

**Me: **Please send in questions for characters. It'll save them from me for about ten minutes! *evil grin*


	8. Chapter 8: Seperated And Koichi: Escape?

**Me: ***snore*  
**Tori: **Should we wake her up?  
**Allison: **I'm not doing it!  
**JP: **Me neither! She'll kill me!  
**Tori: ***slams fist into hand* I've got it! We'll rock paper scissors for it!  
**JP: **Hm... deal!  
**Allison: **I'm game!  
**All: **Rock... paper...  
**Koji: ***walks up to them*  
**All: **KOJI!  
**Koji: **WHAT?! No way!  
**Tommy: **Can't you just use the sign you gave her?  
**Tori:** *anime sweatdrops* Oh yeah  
**JP: ***laugh* Forgot about that.  
**Allison: ***holds up sign*  
**Sign: **kojiluvr is jetlagged and couldn't sleep until half four. She doesn't own digimon, Loryn, the songs or the Frontier characters.

* * *

**Songs: **Firework (Katy Perry), The Whole of the Moon (The Waterboys)

* * *

**Singing:  
**_Allison  
__Tori  
__**Allison and**_** Tori  
**Mattie

* * *

Koji let out a shriek of unbearable pain as the figure's attack hit him in the chest, throwing him against a large boulder where he hit his head and saw black, a large, open gash where the attack had hit.

Takuya yelled in outrage, running over to his friend with Allison, who looked like she was about to faint from horror, her face as white as paper.

Meanwhile, JP, Tommy and Zoe glared at the figure in recognition, evident hatred burning in their eyes, "Duskmon!"

Duskmon chuckled softly, one eye on each of the seven conscious children, "DigiDestined. We meet again. I suppose the Light will do, but I wanted him to suffer most by watching his friends die."

Zoe growled, clenching her fists, "You bas****!"

Turning to face her, Duskmon growled, "I'd hold my tongue if I were you, considering that only half of your digimon can burst evolve yet and you no longer have the power to spirit evolve."

Takuya growled, grabbing his digivice, "It's enough to defeat you! Come on, guys!"

"Execute! Burst Digivolve Now! Mode One!"  
"Candlemon digivolve to… Wizardmon!"  
"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"  
"Bearmon digivolve to… Grizzlymon!"

"Magical Games!" Wizardmon cried, brandishing his wand and vanishing, shooting bolts of lightning at Duskmon in random places.

Smirking behind his mask, Duskmon jumped out of the way, allowing the bolts to hit Grizzlymon and Angemon, "Are you done now?"

Angemon growled, "Not yet! Heaven's Gate!"

Duskmon smirked again as he created a large, round, golden gate that should have sucked him into oblivion, but he jumped out of the way, leaving Wizardmon in its path, forcing Angemon to close it, "This is really beginning to bore me. Are you done yet?"

While the battle was going on, Allison was crouched beside Koji, ripping several pieces of her t-shirt in order to create a make-shift bandage to stop the blood. A bit of colour had returned to her cheeks and now she was watching him warily and helplessly, making sure none of Duskmon's stray attacks went near him. _I'm so helpless! Why can't I do anything right?_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
_Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?_  
_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_Like a house of cards; one blow from caving in?_  
_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
_Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing?_  
_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_Cause there's a spark in you!_

_I __**can**__ help!_

"Salamon!" Allison called, her face hard as she grabbed her digivice.

It is time.

Allison nodded confidently as she held the device up with her right hand and her left wafted over her glowing tattoo, "Execute!" She slammed her now-glowing hand into the device and switched hands so that the Burstelution device was in her right hand and her left was over her tattoo, "Burst digivolve now!" She let the device become a glowing ball of light that zoomed towards Salamon, straightened her arm and pointed towards her digimon, flipped her wrist so that the palm of her hand was facing the sky and tapped the tattoo with one finger, "Mode One!"

Salamon grinned excitedly as the orb of lilac energy enveloped her, "Salamon burst-digivolve to…" She jumped energetically out of the orb, introducing her white cat-like form with a lilac tattoo of the symbol of dancing beside her eye, "Gatomon!"

Allison grinned as Gatomon leaped up, using her 'Lightning Claw' attack on Duskmon, distracting him just long enough for Angemon to get behind him.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine!_  
_Just own the night like the fourth of July!_  
_Cause baby you're a firework!_  
_C'mon show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go 'oh, oh, oh'_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

She grinned again, but gasped and pulled Koji's unconscious form out of the way as Duskmon's 'Deadly Gaze' attack shot towards them.

_Cause baby you're a firework!_  
_C'mon let your colours burst!_  
_Make 'em go 'oh, oh, oh'_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

Tori sighed dejectedly as Allison carried Koji over to her. _I'm the only new digidestined who hasn't gotten their digimon to digivolve! _

Allison, seeing her upset look, grinned and grabbed her friend's hand.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

Tori looked up, slightly surprised, but grinned as a new hope flooded through her body. _She's right! Just because Biyomon hasn't digivolved doesn't make me useless!_

_Maybe the reason why all the doors were closed_  
_Was so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt your heart will glow_  
_And when it's time you'll know_  
_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine!_  
_Just own the night like the fourth of July!_  
_Cause baby you're a firework!_  
_C'mon show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go 'oh, oh, oh'_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

It is time.

Tori nodded uncertainly as she held the device up with her right hand and her left wafted over her glowing tattoo, "Execute!" She slammed her now-glowing hand into the device and switched hands so that the Burstelution device was in her right hand and her left was over her tattoo, "Burst digivolve now!" She let the device become a glowing ball of light that zoomed towards Puwamon, straightened her arm and pointed towards her digimon, flipped her wrist so that the palm of her hand was facing the sky and tapped the tattoo with one finger, "Mode One!"

Biyomon smirked as the ball of maroon light surrounded her, "Biyomon burst-digivolve to…" The ball of light shattered, leaving her a red bird digimon with a white-feathered face and a glowing tattoo of the symbol of writing on her kneecap, "Aquilamon!"

Tori grinned at Allison as Aquilamon flew to assist the others in distracting Duskmon long enough for Angemon to attack.

_Cause baby you're a firework!_  
_C'mon let your colours burst!_  
_Make 'em go 'oh, oh, oh'_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_**Cause baby you're a firework!**_  
_**C'mon show 'em what you're worth**_  
_**Make 'em go 'oh, oh, oh'**_  
_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

_**Cause baby you're a firework!  
C'mon let your colours burst!  
Make 'em go 'oh, oh, oh'  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own**_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_  
_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

Everyone smirked as the digimon attacked at once, finally giving Angemon enough time to create a gate.

"Heaven's Gate!" he cried, surprising Duskmon, who didn't have enough time to jump out of the way.

"I'll be back, digidestined!" he cried as he was sucked in. "I'll be back for Koji and my other half! Just you wait and see!"

But then, just as the gate closed, a blinding light, followed by an equally-blinding - just in another way - darkness, blinded everyone in the clearing as they got the feeling they were falling backwards and cries of terror echoed through the clearing.

* * *

Mattie groaned as she plopped down onto her bed again. She had been through another day of training and tomorrow was the day she left with Shittomon for the Emporium of Light. _To save Koji's brother and prove that I'm worth something!_

She groaned again and pulled her violin out from under the bed, smiling softly as she placed it under her chin.

I pictured a rainbow  
You held it in your hands  
I had flashes  
But you saw the plan  
I wandered out in the world for years  
While you just stayed in your room  
I saw the crescent  
You saw the whole of the moon  
The whole moon

She laughed softly as Terriermon began to dance along to the song, unaware of the person - or digimon - who was listening outside the door.

You were there in the turnstiles  
With the wind at your heels  
You stretched for the stars  
And you know how it feels to reach  
Too high, too far, too soon  
You saw the whole of the moon.

Laughing again, Mattie paused, thinking she heard a slight cough, but hearing nothing more, she continued.

I was grounded  
You filled the skies  
I was dumbfounded by truth  
You cut through lies  
I saw the rain dirty valley  
You saw Brigadoon  
I saw the crescent  
You saw the whole of the moon  
I spoke about wings  
You just flew  
I wondered I guessed and I tried  
You just knew  
I sighed  
... but you swooned!  
I saw the crescent  
You saw the whole of the moon  
With a torch in your pocket  
And the wind at your heels  
You climbed on the ladder  
And you know how it feels  
To get too high  
Too far too soon  
You saw the whole of the moon  
The whole of the moon!  
Unicorns and cannonballs  
Palaces and piers  
Trumpets towers and tenements  
Wide oceans full of tears  
Flags rags ferryboats  
Scimitars and scarves  
Every precious dream and vision  
Underneath the stars  
You climbed on the ladder  
With the wind in your sails  
You came like comet  
Blazing your trail  
Too high too far too soon  
You saw the whole of the moon!

Suddenly, she whipped her head up as the door slowly creaked open to reveal Shittomon, smirking, "Well, well, Rhythm. I see you've decided to enhance your powers."

For a moment, Mattie was confused, but one glance at the mark on Terriermon's head made her realise that it was the symbol of music and that playing music probably strengthened her. Blushing, she nodded, "Yeah. Just please don't tell Jessica, Shittomon. You know how she forbids music. I just wanted to prepare myself for tomorrow."

Shittomon nodded and began to back out of the room, "Of course. Anything to give you a boost. Just be sure to give it your all tomorrow, Rhythm."

Mattie nodded, sighing in relief as the door closed and she beckoned Terriermon closer to her, "That was too close. We're going to have to be more careful about this, or we'll be caught."

* * *

Koji groaned, blinking open his eyes and looked around. He was lying on a leaf bed in a clearing he had never seen before beside a roaring fire with something wrapped around his chest. Forcing himself into a sitting position, he groaned, blinking to be rid of the black spots clouding the sides of his vision, "Ugh… where am I?"

"Oh, thank **God **you're awake!" he heard a voice - which he, a second later, identified as Allison's - squeal quietly before enveloping him in a hug that almost knocked him right out of it again.

"A-Allison!" he rasped, trying to squirm free of the green-haired girl's grip. "I… can't breath!"

He heard the girl gasp slightly before pulling away, allowing him air again, "Allison… where are we?"

"We don't know," Tori's voice came from behind him and Koji glanced around to see her returning from wherever she'd been with a handful of green-and-orange-spotted mushrooms and Biyomon with a handful of meat apples. "We were separated from the others by Duskmon just before Angemon defeated him."

Koji frowned and tried to force his body to stand, but only succeeded in wincing in pain and falling back into his bed as Kudamon scrambled up around his neck, "We've been trying to locate the others for hours using the digivices, but so far there's been nothing…"

_That's not a good sign._ Koji winced as an unnoticed shadow crept towards them through the trees, smirking slightly as it changed into the form of a black cat.

_Soon our plan will be put into action!_

* * *

Takuya groaned as he forced his eyes open, finding himself on the wooden floor of an old, abandoned - as he found out a few minutes later - cottage beside a still-unconscious DemiMeramon beneath a partially-wrecked roof with a Takuya-sized hole in it, "Ugh… Hello? Anyone here?"

He glanced around, hearing a floorboard creak behind him, but keeled over, once again unconscious, as he was hit on the back of his head with the flat of a sword.

* * *

"Loryn? Loryn, please wake up!"

Loryn groaned, blinking open her eyes - with difficulty - as Bearmon's pleas broke through her unconscious state of mind, "Bearmon?"

"Loryn! You're awake!" Bearmon cheered quietly, scuffling over to his partner, alerting Loryn - by the slight scraping of chains and his claws on the concrete floor - that he was being restrained.

Groaning again, she pushed herself into a sitting position to find herself in a dark, musty cell with her wrists bound tightly in front of her, "Bearmon… where are we?"

Bearmon sighed, weariness and depression finally taking their toll on him after his sudden energy burst of seeing his partner awake, "We seem to have gotten ourselves captured, Loryn."

Suddenly, they heard a loud yelp as a pair of digimon's feet - two pairs, actually - came walking towards them, "The son of a bitch **bit **me!"  
"Yeah, well, better than what I got. I'll trade your bite mark for these burns any day!"

A door opened, allowing light to stream into the room, making Loryn's eyes water as two, cat-like digimon - one white with purple ear-feathers and yellow, tiger-striped gloves, the other; a tortoise-shell with brown gloves and ear feathers - stood in the doorway and threw someone in with the partners, shortly followed by a small flame, and shut the door. After Loryn's eyes had become accustomed to the darkness again, she gasped as she recognised the fallen figure, "Takuya?!"

* * *

Zoe groaned as a slight breeze wafted over her face, drawing her out of her unconscious state, "H-Hawkmon?"

"Oh, Zoe! You're finally awake!" she heard her partner cry before she was engulfed in a flurry of small, soft feathers, indicating that her partner was in her in-training form.

"Porumon… where are we?" Zoe asked after she had been released.

"You, my dear, are in the Resistance camp!" she heard a slightly muffled voice explain.

Suddenly, a very pungent smell came to her nose, making her cover it with her hand, "Ugh! What's that smell?"

"Well that's a nice way to treat your saviours!" she heard the voice sniff as it walked - or glided - out of the shadows, revealing it's green-and-purple-spotted, snail-like form. "We, the Numemon, found you up there! If we hadn't saved you, you would have been captured by the Sleeters!"

"Sleeters?" Both Zoe and Porumon questioned, confused.

The Numemon shuddered slightly before continuing, "A group of digimon who, under order of Shizuka, search for any refugees or members of the Resistance and kill on sight. Only one has ever actually made it back to camp to warn us before collapsing from exhaustion.

"If they found you, though, you'd be in a much worse position, Wind. You'd have been taken right to Shizuka, and there's no telling what she'd do with a human like yourself!"

Suddenly, they all heard a soft chuckle from the shadows as a familiar grey, wolf-like digimon, followed by a boy with raven hair, stepped out, the boy's eyes dancing with amusement and relief, "And people think **I **have pessimistic thoughts."

Zoe gasped as the boy's digimon laughed slightly beside him, "Koichi!"

* * *

Koichi blinked slightly in the white, cell-like room, standing up abruptly from where he had been seated beside Gazimon. _I could have sworn… _He shook his head as the image of a sewer flashed before his eyes again, "Gazimon… are you seeing this?"

Gazimon nodded, his eyes wide, "Don't worry, Koichi. You're not going mad… yet…"

Koichi ignored the last part, blinking again as the flashes suddenly became a full, 360 degree view of the tunnel, as if he were actually there, "Whoa…" He stretched out a tentative hand and rested it against the wall, laughing in delight as it remained constant, "Gazimon, I think we've escaped!"

Gazimon nodded in agreement as Zoe's apparently-disgusted voice wafted towards them and they walked slowly towards it, catching the end of the green-and-purple slug's conversation with her, "If they found you, though, you'd be in a much worse position, Wind. You'd have been taken right to Shizuka, and there's no telling what she'd do with a human like yourself!"

Koichi chuckled slightly, still giddy at the thought of finally being free, "And people think **I **have pessimistic thoughts."

Zoe whipped her head towards him as he and Gazimon stepped towards them, her eyes wide in astonishment, "Koichi!"

* * *

Tommy groaned, trying to raise his head. He was lying in a patch of tall, stiff grass, hat under his head and Tokomon curled up on his chest, "Tokomon?"

Tokomon wearily blinked his eyes open, grinning widely as he noticed that his partner was awake, "Tommy! JP! Come quickly! Tommy's awake!"

Tommy groaned again, sitting up as the slightly-bulky form of JP came through the grass towards him, "Hey, kid. You doing alright?"

"Yeah… I think so," he muttered, slamming his hat onto his head. "Where are we?"

Kotemon sighed, looking utterly depressed, "We don't know. We seem to be in the middle of nowhere!"

Suddenly, a remarkably familiar voice came to them, his childish giggle matching Tommy's, "Oh, you're somewhere alright! Right in the middle of my territory!"

* * *

**Interview: **This chapter, IrishDreamer4 will be interviewing Koji Minamoto!

1. **IrishDreamer4: **How do you feel about Allison after you saved her from Murphy?  
**Koji:** Kind of awkward. I mean, she's had a crush on me since then and I just don't like her that way.

2. **IrishDreamer4: **Are you jealous that Allison and Koichi are getting close?  
**Koji:** Not really. They've always been close. Although... Koichi does seem to glance at her a lot more...

3. **IrishDreamer4: **How did you react to your father about him lying about your mother and twin?  
**Koji: **I was mad. I'm actually still not really talking to him...

4. **IrishDreamer4: **Do you still cook after the Burgermon incident?  
**Koji: **Takuya and I had another cook-off when we got back and we nearly poisoned Shinya and Koichi, so needless to say, neither of us cook anymore.

5. **IrishDreamer4: **How's your mother?  
**Koji: **She's much better. She's still tired and overworked, but she's not as sick anymore.

* * *

**Koji: **How about we just leave her here?  
**Tori: **Good idea!  
**Everyone: ***backs away slowly*


	9. Chapter 9: Far Away

Okay, this is the beginning of the couples arc and this entire arc (which is several chapters) is taking place in the one night, however long the arc itself may seem. Just to let you know, the last one I never really had a plot for, so it was the random arc! :D Yeah, I have no idea where this story is going…

Anyway, on a lighter note, I no longer have to share a room with a hyper-active five year old! :D Double yay!

And, seeing as no one reviewed or interviewed a character, I'm depressed cause I can't really embarrass them… except in the story itself. Ah, well.

And this chapter is dedicated to Libby Mountfort, who, oddly enough, reminds me of both Allison and Tori…

And I have decided on some theme songs for the couplings and my OC's, probably ruining the coupling surprises I had in store. So, sue me… Actually… don't.

And soon I will have images of what they look like. I'll post a link on my profile when I finish it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Loryn, or any of the songs in this story. I just have a whacky, over-active imagination.**

* * *

**Songs:**

Stars (Les Miserables), Far Away (Nickelback)

**Singing references:**

_Angewomon/Angemon/Both  
_**Koji  
**Mattie  
**_Koji and Mattie_**

* * *

**Theme Songs for Characters:**  
Allison Kujawa: I Wish  
Tori Cox: Brave Heart  
Mattie Sato: Boku was Boku Datte (English: Because I'm Me)  
Jessica Shizuka: Only Lonely  
Koichi Kimura: Official: With Broken Wings, My Choice: Ryuusei (English: Shooting Star)  
Koji Minamoto: Official: In the Blue, My Choice: Yuuhi no Yakusoku (English: Promise of the Setting Sun)  
Tommy Himi: Official: Say, yes! My Choice: Todokitai no (English: I Want to Reach You)  
JP Shibayama: Official: Spark! My Choice: Fragile Heart  
Zoe Orimoto: Official: Kaze no Shizuku (English: Drop of Wind), My Choice: Kaze (English: Wind) (A/N: I know this seems stereotypical because of the name, but read the lyrics! They're so Zoe!)  
Takuya Kanbara: Official: Salamander, My Choice: Get the Biggest Fire!  
Duskmon: Official: Blader, My Choice: Black Intruder

**Couple Theme Songs:**  
Kouison (KoichixAllison): It's Not Just Make Believe  
Junryn (JPxLoryn): Up All Night  
Kouttie (KojixMattie): Far Away  
Takumi (Yes, for once I'm doing Takumi. Whoop-de-freaking-do. Big deal.): Shine On  
Toroki (TommyxTori): Live While We're Young (A/N: Yes, very cliché seeing as they're the youngest two, but I can't help it. I love that song! :D)

* * *

Okay, so since there are no reviews to answer, on with the story! :D

* * *

Angewomon growled as she surveyed the empty room before her, "I should have known better than to trust him."

Earlier that evening - around nine - a Knightmon had - as usual - taken food for Koichi and Gazimon, but found the room completely empty.

But the odd thing was that the door was still locked, showing no sign of damage - save the occasional scrape, a result from the partners' training - and there were no signs of tunnelling or outside help. Anywhere.

_That's not what matters, _she growled, stalking out of the room. _What matters is that he's on the loose and we have no way of knowing if he's dangerous or not._

_There, out in the darkness a fugitive running,_  
_Fallen from God, fallen from grace,_  
_God be my witness, I never shall yield_  
_'Till we come face to face_  
_'Till we come face to face_

Groaning again, she stalked past the meeting room, in which Angemon - her brother - was beckoning her in, but she ignored him, knowing what he wanted to discuss. Koichi.

_He knows his way in the dark_  
_Mine is the way of the Lord_  
_And those who follow the path of the righteous_  
_Shall have their reward_  
_And if they fall as Lucifer fell_  
_The flame! The sword!_

Angemon frowned, flying up to meet his sister on her podium, "Angewo-

"I don't want to hear it, brother," she sighed, flying down, followed suit by Angemon.

_Stars_  
_In your multitude scarce to be counted_  
_Filling the darkness with order and light_  
_You are the sentinels silent and sure_  
_Keeping watch in the night_  
_Keeping watch in the night_

Angemon sighed, his wings drooping slightly, "Angewomon, please."

Angewomon shook her head, sighing again, feeling guilty about her brother's depressed state but she needed to cool off before she talked to anyone.

_You know your place in the sky_  
_You hold your course and your aim_  
_And each in your season returns and returns_  
_And is always the same_  
_And if you fall as Lucifer fell you fall in flame_

Shaking her head and placing it in the palm of her hand, she sighed. _I failed._

Angemon grinned warmly, sitting down beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

_And so it has been and so it is written_  
_On the doorway to paradise_  
_That those who falter and those who fall_  
_Must pay the price!_

Angewomon smiled weakly, allowing her brother to lead her out into the star-filled night.

_Lord let us find him that we may see him_  
_Safe behind bars_  
_We will never rest till then_  
_This we swear_  
_This we swear by the stars!_

Angemon smiled, pulling his sister into a tight hug, "Angewomon, none of this was your fault. We'll find him. I promise."

* * *

Koji groaned as Tori, once again, attempted to get him to eat the mushrooms.

"Come on, Koji," she pleaded, handing him one. "They'll help your wounds heal faster."

"I don't need help," Koji growled, narrowing his eyes, but hiding a wince as he turned his head away.

Kudamon sighed, switching shoulders so that he could face his partner, "Koji, please just eat them. I'm your partner. If you get injured, it's my fault. I should have blocked you from that attack."

"Kudamon," Koji's expression softened as he gazed at his partner. "You couldn't have stopped me, even if you had known what I was going to do. I didn't give any inclination that I was going to do it."

Kudamon nodded, but his ears were still pressed guiltily against his head and he stared at the ground with downcast eyes. After a moment of watching him, Koji growled, "Fine, I'll eat the damn mushrooms."

"Yay!" Tori grinned and handed him a mushroom, high-fiving Biyomon as he took a bite. "You were right, Biyomon! Guilt trip is the way to go!"

Biyomon nodded, smiling, "And you wanted to force feed him!"

"What?" Koji cried, eyes wide, before shaking his head. "Idiots."

Beside him, Allison was staring thoughtfully at the ground, her eyes clouded slightly. Taking another bite of the mushroom - and almost immediately feeling it's healing powers - Koji cleared his throat, making the forestette jump, "Allison, are you okay?"

Allison glanced sideways at the digimon and Tori, raising one eyebrow. Taking the hint, Biyomon grinned, "Hey, guys! Come on and let's play hide and seek! Tori's on!"

"Aw, come on!" Tori groaned, running to catch up to the digimon. "How is that fair?"

Koji chuckled slightly, shaking his head, "Sometimes I wonder if Tori really is older than Tommy."

"Mmm…" Allison nodded in agreement before turning to Koji. "Koji, we need to talk." Koji raised one eyebrow as she continued, "You know that I like you, and I know you don't like me in that way, but do you think there's any chance of you ever liking me?"

"Uh…" Koji was stuck for an answer. He thought he had known, but now that Allison was actually asking him, it was a different matter. _I don't want to hurt her, _he realised, blinking. _But if I don't say it now, she'll have hope for something that'll never happen and it'll only hurt more if she realises it later. _"No."

Allison nodded, hot tears forming in her eyes, "I thought as much."

Standing up, she slowly walked towards the woods, making Koji frown, "Allison, you can't go off on yo-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Allison whipped around, her crimson eyes blazing. "I don't need you to hold my hand every step of the way, Koji! In case you haven't noticed, I've gotten a lot stronger!"

Koji's jaw dropped slightly. He had never seen Allison so infuriated. _It was for her own good. _"It doesn't matter how strong you've gotten," he insisted, his hands balling into fists. "You won't stand a chance if you meet one of Shizuka's lackeys without Salamon."

"Just leave me the hell alone, Koji!" she turned on her heel, storming into the woods. "To quote you; I don't need help!"

* * *

A dark, feline figure smirked as she watched 'Dance' run off into the woods, "Perfect. Everything is going according to plan."

"Hello, Genkakumon."

Genkakumon; a shape shifting digimon that can change its form to look like anything living it's ever seen said to have died out thousands of years ago. It's special attack (in its true form) is Nimble Blade.

Genkakumon whipped around, fur bristling, until she spotted the speaker, "Duskmon."

Duskmon smirked behind the material, his eyes gleaming dangerously, "Yes. Your brother did his job well."

Genkakumon nodded, allowing her shape to shift for a moment until an exact replica of Duskmon was in her place, "Yes. He led them on well, making them think they destroyed you and then splitting them up."

Duskmon nodded before glancing around as if to check for eavesdroppers, "So, any word from Leilah?"

Genkakumon growled, glaring at her - Duskmon's - feet, "Not a word for days other than to tell Shizuka not to kill any of them."

Duskmon sighed, shaking his head as his gaze wandered to Allison, who had collapsed in a large, oak tree - emphasis, IN; There was a large hole in the tree, "Same here."

Genkakumon smirked, changing form so that she was now in the form of a long-haired, bandana-wearing boy, "Oh well. Just because we can't kill them doesn't mean we can't mess with their heads."

* * *

Allison let out a last, quiet sob before drying her eyes and pulling her knees closer to her chest, "At least he told me now rather than leading me on."

"Allison?"

Allison's head shot up so fast that it hit the top of the tree hollow, causing her to wince before she glanced outside.

Koji was standing just beside her, a soft smirk on his face, "Hello, Allison."

"Go away, Koji," Allison hiccupped. "I really don't want to see you right now."

Koji sighed, glancing down at the ground, "Allison, I wanted to say that… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied."

Allison's eyes widened as she climbed out of the tree, her heart pounding in her chest, "Huh?"

"I shouldn't have lied about how I feel," Koji continued, finally looking her in the eye, making her realise how unusually dead his cobalt eyes were. "I love you, Ali."

Allison sucked in her breath, continuing to stare at his eyes as he moved closer, grabbing her waist, his hand sliding down her back as he pulled her closer, "I love you…"

She froze as his lips met hers, closing her eyes for a second, "Mmm…" But then, a picture of Koichi popped into her mind, smiling at her, and the image of how serious Koji was when he had told her he felt nothing for her.

"Stop!" she cried, pushing the younger twin away. "Stop it, Koji! Stop toying with me!"

"Who's toying with anything?" Koji whispered, grabbing her waist again, this time with two hands, allowing them to work their way down her legs and he pulled her in again. "I love you-"

"STOP!" Allison cried, her eyes now blazing with fury as she shoved the younger twin out of the way. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't mess with me, Koji Minamoto! I have a heart, and I thought you did too! But I guess I was wrong…"

And with that, she ran off, fresh tears in her eyes, missing how Koji smirked behind her before changing into a sleek, black cat, "Perrrfect!"

* * *

Tori smirked as she climbed to the first branch of a large oak tree, grabbing Biyomon's ankle, "Gotcha! I win!"

Biyomon sighed, flying down from the tree to meet Salamon and Kudamon, "Do you think Allison's done talking to Koji by now?"

Tori nodded, glancing towards the clearing, "Should be. It's been nearly an hour."

Kudamon frowned, glancing towards the clearing as well, "Can we go back already?"

Salamon's eyes widened as she stared at the white weasel, "Kudamon, you just sounded like Koji there!"

Kudamon sighed, glancing at her guiltily, "Sorry. I just… have a bad feeling…"

"How bad?" Biyomon had quickly learnt to trust Kudamon's instincts, the weasel having been proved right many a time.

"Like someone's in danger."

* * *

Koji sighed, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared into the fire, "What have I done?"

_~You drove one of your best friends away~_

Koji could hear Lobomon reply in the back of his mind.

"I know. I never meant to hurt her. I just don't like her. I like Rhyth-"

_~What?~_

"Nothing."

_~No. You were about to say something~_

Now, a faint blush was bleeding into Koji's cheeks, "I… I said I like…"

_~Rhythm?~_

Lobomon suggested in an amused tone.

Koji nodded, sighing, "I guess I do."

_~Even after what she did to Koichi?~_

Koji nodded, lifting his head and looking at the sky, and Lobomon grew quiet.

**This time, this place**  
**Misused, mistakes**  
**Too long, too late**  
**Who was I to make you wait?**

Tori frowned as she walked up to the clearing, listening as Koji's deep voice came to her ears.

**Just one chance, just one breath**  
**Just in case there's just one left**  
**Cause you know**  
**You know**  
**You know**

Sighing as Tori sat down next to him, Koji glanced at her as Kudamon crawled onto his neck.

**That I loved you**  
**And I loved you all along**  
**And I miss you**  
**Been far away for far to long**  
**I keep dreaming**  
**You'll be with me and you'll never go**  
**Stop breathing if I don't see you… anymore**

_I never knew he felt that strongly about someone, _Tori blinked placing her arm around Koji's shoulders and - for once - the older boy didn't object.

* * *

Mattie sighed dejectedly, falling face-down on her bed for the fifth time that night. She couldn't sleep, thinking about how she was going to save Koichi and - in doing so - please Koji.

On my knees I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you I'd withstand  
All of it to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
Give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know  
You know  
You know

Terriermon watched sadly, pulling her partner into a hug as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

That I love you  
And I loved all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far to long  
I keep dreaming  
You'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you… anymore

* * *

Koji sighed, letting his head rest on Tori's shoulder, forcing the blush to subside.

**So far away, so far away**  
**Far away for far too long**

* * *

Mattie groaned, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing quietly into her pillow.

So far away, so far away  
Far away for far too long  
But you know

* * *

**You know**

* * *

_**You know**_  
_**That I wanted**_  
_**I wanted you to stay**_  
_**Cause I needed**_  
_**I need to hear you say**_

* * *

**That I loved you**  
**And I loved you all along**

* * *

And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

* * *

**So keep breathing**  
**Cause I'm not leaving you**

* * *

Anymore  
Believe it

* * *

_**Hold on to me and never let go**_  
_**So keep breathing**_  
_**Cause I'm not leaving you**_  
_**Anymore**_  
_**Believe it**_  
_**Hold on to me and never let go**_

* * *

Keep breathing

* * *

**Hold on to me and never let go**  
**Keep breathing**

* * *

Hold on to me and never let go

"Mattie?" Terriermon queried, her ears drooping. "Are you okay?"

Mattie shook her head, nodded and then shrugged before groaning and burying her head in her pillow, letting out a muffled shriek, "Love sucks."

* * *

Allison sobbed silently beneath a large, oak tree, trying to block the image of Koji's eyes from her mind.

Seducing, mischievous, devious… Dead.

"It wasn't him," she murmured, glancing up at the sky. "I know it wasn't."

_~That's the spirit, sugar~ _A distinctly feminine voice replied in the back of her mind. _~But I need my beauty sleep. So do you think you could ponder this tomorrow?~_

"Sure," Allison muttered before her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm hearing and talking to voices in my head. I really need some sleep."

* * *

"So, you like Rhythm," Tori murmured, slightly surprised. Koji had told her everything from Allison asking him if he liked her to realising he was in love with Rhythm.

_No. I'm in love with her. _Koji nodded, biting back his words, resting his forehead on the palm of his hand as Kudamon jerked his head up, "Weren't we supposed to be looking for Allison?"

* * *

Genkakumon smirked as she morphed into Allison and Koji and Tori ran over to her, _It won't be long now. Light and Dance's bond is already strained. Soon, Leilah, your plan will be put into action._

Hearing a childish giggle, Genkakumon closed her eyes, immediately spotting a white-haired girl dancing in a room of blinding light. _~Wonderful! Soon I'll have my puppy back!~_

* * *

Okay, okay. I know I'm evil for putting Ali through all that-

Allison: You hit the nail on the head

Shut up or it'll be **your **head I hit it on!

Allison:...

Thank you. Anyway, I know I'm evil for putting her through it, making Genkakumon look like Koji and making both Koji and Mattie depressed. But don't worry. There's a valid reason for it.

Koji: Explain. Now.

*whispers something into his ear*

Koji: *glares* Fine. *leaves*

Allison: *blinks* And people think Duskmon's scary...

Yeah, I- wait. Don't you like him?

Allison: That's the story. I'm really going out with Sasuke from Naruto.

*blink* Okay. That's...weird. Well anyway, please review and interview a character! It may encourage me to type faster!


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry to say that this is probably exactly what you think. I am placing this on HIATUS and am more likely than not going to discontinue it at some stage. The strain of writing so many stories was just catching up to me. Sorry. I also have another in my head which would make it either thirteen or fifteen stories I'd be writing altogether, so... yeah...

Anyway, if anyone wants to do a continuation of this story or take over, just send me a PM or comment to let me know and fire away. You have my full permission. I just want to read it! ^_^

Anyway, sorry again, and good luck with your own writing. See ya!


End file.
